I Love You
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Sudah sekian lama Sasuke menyukai Naruto, tapi untuk pertama kalinya dengan langsung dia bertemu dengannya semenjak beberapa tahun lamanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, saat orang yang disukainya itu sangat dekat sekali dengan Orang lain. OOC! Please RnR!
1. Flashback

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen ai**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru**

**Naruto : 3 Tahun**

**Sasuke : 1,5 Tahun**

**Deidara : 12 Tahun**

_**Don't like! Don't Read!!**_

_**Chapter 1 (Flashback)**_

Hari ini salju turun, udara dinginpun menyelimuti kota Jepang. Dan sama halnya di keluarga Namikaze. Siang itu di keluarga Namikaze yang terdiri dari tiga orang itu kerjanya hanya bermalas-malasan. Antara Minato sang ayah, Deidara si sulung dan Naruto si bungsu. Ibu mereka Kushina sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu setelah melahirkan Naruto.

"Ayah, hari ini menu makan malamnya apa?" Tanya Deidara anak nomer satu di keluarga itu.

"Apa ya?" Tanya Minato balik sambil berpikir.

"Nalu mau makan yakisoba." Sahut Naruto, anak paling bungsu.

"Hmm, Naru-chan mau makan yakisoba?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Iya."

"Kelihatannya enak tuh.." timpal Deidara.

Sedang asik-asiknya mereka bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba bel rumahpun berbunyi.

"Deidara, kamu saja yang buka pintu." Suruh sang ayah.

"Aah, kenapa musti aku? Uuh.." sungut Deidara. Lalu dengan malas Deidara membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa Dei?" Tanya Minato.

"Ini Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto datang!" seru Deidara.

"Hai Minato, hisashiburi.." sapa Fugaku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Lama tak jumpa bagaimana, setiap hari juga ketemu di depan rumah. Lagipula rumahmu hanya berjarak lima centimeter dari rumahku." Sungut Minato mengetahui kedatangan Fugaku dan Mikoto pasti ada maksud lain.

"Hehe.. Kami mau mencari rumah baru di Tokyo, karena hari ini suhu di Jepang di bawah nol derajat kami tak bisa membawa Sasuke. Jadi kami mau menitipkan Sasuke sehari saja di sini."

"Jadi maksud kalian ingin menitipkan Sasuke di sini?" Tanya Minato kembali.

"Tentu saja. Nah, ini perlengkapan Sasuke. Ada susu dan popok, lalu ini ada uang jajan buat Deidara dan Naru-chan." Kata Mikoto sambil memberikan uang jajan pada Deidara dan Naruto. "Nanti kami belikan oleh-oleh, deh." Tambahnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Itachi kemana?" ucap Minato mengiyakan.

"Itachi ada les hari ini." Sahut Fugaku. "Ah, kami pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

Setelah itu Fugaku dan Mikoto pun ngacir pergi meninggalkan anaknya di rumah Minato.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke kita tinggal di sana?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke tak akan bakal rewel." Jawab Fugaku.

"Benar juga sih, tapi apa tidak aneh anak seumuran Sasuke itu tidak pernah rewel?"

"Hah, aku juga bingung kenapa anak kita berbeda sekali dengan bayi pada umumnya."

Memang diumur yang masih terbilang bayi ini pasti sangatlah rewel dan suka menangis. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke, dia hanya diam dengan wajah stoic-nya.

***

"Kamu haus ya Sasuke?" lalu Deidara membuatkan susu untuk Sasuke, sedangkan sang ayah masih menggendong Sasuke di pangkuannya.

"Ayah, Nalu juga mau dipangku.." ucap Naruto iri melihat Sasuke yang dipangku Minato.

"Aduh Naru, nanti saja ya. Ayahkan sedang memangku Sasuke. Nanti minta Deidara saja buat mangku Naru." Ucap Minato. Naruto pun kesal melihat ayahnya lebih mau memangku Sasuke dari pada dirinya.

"Ini susunya." Kata Deidara memberikan susunya pada Minato dan lalu kembali duduk. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekati Deidara dan langsung duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Deidara. Namun Naruto tak mau menjawab malah menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda dia sedang kesal. "Ayah, sepertinya Naru-chan ngambek nih. Dia iri melihat Sasuke yang dipangku ayah."

"Aduh.." kata Minato bingung.

"Oya, ayah jadi ke supermarket?" Tanya Deidara.

"Oh, iya-ya. Ayah harus ke supermarket. Nah, Naru-chan mau ikut ayah ke supermarket tidak?" ajak sang ayah.

"Huh." Tolak Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ngambek ya?" gumam Minato. "Dei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato saat akan pergi ke supermarket yang khawatir melihat Deidara memangku Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak usah khawatir ayah." Jawab Deidara. Kemudian Minato pun pergi ke supermarket, meninggalkan Deidara dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. 'Ah, susunya habis.' Batin Deidara. Lalu Deidara pun menidurkan Sasuke di sebuah bantal dengan posisi telungkup. Dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di sana. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bergerak dan mencoba merangkakpun membuat Naruto kaget. Dan dengan sergap Naruto menarik baju Sasuke mencoba menyuruhnya agar tidak merangkak kemana-mana.

"Cacuke, janan belgelak-gelak! Ayo, bobo cini.." ucap Naruto. Karena Sasuke masih terus merangkak kesana-kemari, akhirnya Naruto dengan paksa menarik baju Sasuke hingga Naruto jatuh terduduk dan memangku Sasuke. Posisi itu tidak sengaja dilihat Deidara, dan karena lucu Deidara langsung mengambil kamera dan memfoto Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aih, lucunya.." gumam Deidara.

Setelah itu Deidara pun kembali memangku Sasuke dan menyuapkan bubur hangat untuk Sasuke. Melihat itu, Naruto pun juga menginginkannya.

"Nalu juga mau makan." Ucap Naruto.

"Naru-chan makan apel ini saja ya." Kata Deidara sambil memberikan apel berbentuk kelinci.

"Waa, Nalu mau makan bubul juga!" rengek Naruto.

"Tapi ini buat Sasuke, Naru-chan tak boleh nakal."  
"Nggak mau! Pokokna Nalu mau bubul!" Naruto pun merengek menginginkan bubur, dan tanpa disengaja tangan Sasuke menyikut pipi Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto menangis. "Huuuaaa….."

"Kenapa kamu malah nangis sih?"

Beberapa saat kemudian. Karena capek menangis Naruto pun tertidur di atas futon dan Sasuke pun sudah tertidur setelah makan. Akhirnya mereka tidur berdua di atas futon, dan Deidara pun menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Beberapa jam kemudian Minato pun pulang dari Supermarket. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tidur berdua, Minato langsung mengambil kamera dan memfoto mereka. *Memang ayah dan anak sama saja ya.. Haha..*

***

-At 8 PM-

Dua jam kemudian, Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat Sasuke yang masih tidur di sampingnya akhirnya dia menyelimuti badan Sasuke.

"Dingin ya? Nalu climutin ya."

Kemudian bel pun berbunyi, Fugaku dan Mikoto datang untuk menjemput Sasuke.

"Ini aku bawakan oleh-oleh." Ucap Fugaku sambil memberikan kue kepada Minato. "Oya, jangan lupa suguhkan teh hangat dan kuenya ya." Tambahnya.

"Bukannya ini oleh-oleh?" sungut Minato.

"Wah, Sasuke bangun." Ucap Mikoto sambil menggendong anaknya. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada Naruto dan kemudian Mikoto pun mencubit pipi Naruto hingga Naruto menangis. "Fugaku! Seharusnya anak kita seperti ini!" ucap Minato sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Huaaa… Atid…" rengek Naruto.

"Hah, memang dasarnya Sasuke bayi yang seperti itu." Kata Fugaku mengomentari sifat anaknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan pindah ke Tokyo?" Tanya Minato sambil menyuguhkan teh hangat dan kue.

"Dua hari lagi. Nanti kalau kangen mampir ke sana ya? Lalu jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh."

"Nggak bakalan ke sana deh." Sungut Minato.

Sesudah itu, Fugaku dan Mikoto pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Minato, Deidara serta Naruto pun menghantarkan mereka sampai depan pintu.

"Nah Sasuke ayo pamitan sama Naru-chan." Ucap Mikoto sambil merunduk agar Sasuke bisa bersalaman dengan Naruto. Tapi alhasil Sasuke malah menarik baju Naruto dan merengek tidak ingin dipisahkan dari Naruto.

"Huaaaaaauuuaaa…." Rengek Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat baju Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bingung dibuatnya.

"Wah, Sasuke menangis." Ucap Mikoto dan Fugaku berbarengan senang karena pertama kali melihat anaknya menangis.

"Iya, tapi…. Suara tangisannya cempreng." Sungut Minato dan Deidara.

Naruto pun kelihatannya senang saat bajunya digenggam erat Sasuke.

"Naru-chan sudah jadi kakak yang baik ya." Ucap Mikoto. "Sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak mau pisah."

"Kakak yang baik?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya.."

Lalu Fugaku dan Mikoto pun pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

"Wah, Naru-chan nanti bakalan nggak ketemu Sasuke lagi dong." Kata Minato.

"Iya, pasti kangen." Tambah Deidara.

"Cacuke mau kemanya?"

"Sasuke mau pergi dari desa ini, jadi Naru-chan nggak bisa ketemu Sasuke lagi." Jelas sang ayah.

"Emm, Nalu nggak mau Cacuke pelgi." Rengek Naruto.

"Aduh, sepertinya aku salah ngomong nih."

"Ayah, sih ngomong seperti itu di depan Naru-chan."

"Aduh, Naru-chan ayah salah ngomong kok. Nanti Sasuke pasti kembali lagi ke sini. Jadi Naru-chan nggak perlu nangis."

"Benalkah?" ucap Naruto terlihat senang mendengar hal itu dari Ayahnya. "Nalu ingin ketemu Cacuke lagi."

"Iya nanti ketemu kok." Ucap Minato.

***

Dua hari kemudian akhirnya keluarga Uchiha pindah ke Tokyo. Dan Minato, Deidara dan Naruto mengantarkan mereka sampai stasiun. Di sana Naruto berjanji akan menunggu Sasuke kembali ke desanya. Dan sebagai kenang-kenangan Mikoto dan Fugaku diberi beberapa lembar foto saat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bersama.

***

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

"Ja, Ittekimasu.."

Suara terdengar di balik pintu rumah kediaman Minato. Naruto yang sudah beranjak dewasa kini memasuki kelas 3 SMA. Dia pagi-pagi benar sudah berangkat ke sekolah karena dirinya kini adalah ketua osis. Naruto sangat disegani di sekolahnya, karena sifatnya yang ramah dan baik kepada setiap orang terutama dia anak paling pintar di sekolahnya.

"Ohayou Naruto senpai.." sapa salah satu adik kelasnya.

"Ohayou.." sapanya kembali.

"Yow, Naruto. Pagi sekali kali ini. Apa ada rapat ketua osis?" Sapa Sai menyapa Naruto sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Iya. Besokkan ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Jadi aku selaku ketua osis harus menyiapkan semuanya dengan rapi."

"Wah, hebat sekali papa Naruto ini. Hahaha.." sindir Sai.

"Sai! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan papa!" sungut Naruto risih. Sebenarnya sebutan itu diberikan teman-temannya pada Naruto yang selalu mengurusi segala sesuatunya untuk sekolah. Makanya dia sudah seperti papa bagi mereka semua dan juga Sai dia mendapat julukan sebagai Mama. Selain Sai adalah wakil ketua osis, itu karena dia akrab sekali dengan Naruto.

"Wah, Papa mama pagi-pagi sudah mesra ya? Haha.." sindir teman-teman Naruto yang melihat Naruto dan Sai sedang jalan berdua.

"Hah, kau tidak risih Sai dipanggil seperti itu?" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menunduk malu. Karena setiap kali dia jalan dengan Sai pasti mereka seperti pasangan homo yang sedang kasmaran.

"Aku sih biasa aja papa, Naru-chan.." kata Sai.

"Sai! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil dengan panggilan waktu kecilku!" sungut Naruto kesal mendengar ejekan temannya itu.

"Padahalkan saat masih kecil kau itu manis sekali lho."

"Sudahlah. Aku capek berdebat hal yang sama setiap hari denganmu."

Lalu Naruto pun masuk ke ruangan osis dan dibarengi oleh Sai.

**To be Continued…**

Hahaha… Cerita yang eksentrik nih… belum bisa nentuin ini ntar jadi Rated T atau M..

Hoho.. Sayonara Sasuke.. XP *lambai2 tangan*

*Ditampol Fans Sasuke*

Tunggu lanjutannya ya.. ^^

Review..Review..


	2. Bertemu

Maaf, Update terlalu lama. Sebenarnya sudah selesai tinggal Upload. Tapi karena Lappi-ku error jadi file yang baru aku simpan hilang semua. Sebel aku! Games, Video Youtube, semuanya hilang disapu bersih gara-gara Deep Freeeze! Nggak-nggak lagi, deh aku install tuh aplikasi! Huh..

Ah, langsung masuk ke cerita aja ya.. Dari pada Shieru ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas begini.

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : T

_Chapter 2 (Bertemu)_

_**Give me more loving than I've ever had**_

_**Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad**_

_**Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not**_

_**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**_

_**Barely getting mad**_

_**I'm so glad I found you**_

_**I love being around you**_

_**You make it easy**_

**By Plaint White T's**

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru di St. Konoha, para guru dan anggota osis pun sibuk menyiapkan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Tak lain halnya dengan Naruto, sang ketua osis yang sibuk menyiapkan pidato di upacara nanti.

-At 6 AM-

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Hari ini adalah hari ini penerimaan murid baru di sekolahnya, jadi dia bangun sepagi mungkin untuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk upacara nanti.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut saat melihat jendela kamar rumah tetangganya itu terbuka, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun rumah itu sudah kosong. Dia menghela nafasnya dan mulai berpikir, mungkin ada orang yang menempatinya sekarang. Kemudian Naruto pun mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi, setelah itu dia membangunkan Kakaknya, Deidara. Si kakak yang selalu tidak bisa bangun pagi. Sudah beberapa kali pintu kamar kakaknya ia ketuk, namun kakaknya masih saja tidak membuka pintunya dan akhirnya Naruto pun membuka kamarnya tanpa permisi. Dilihatnya sang kakak masih molor dengan guling yang penuh dengan salivanya. Naruto pun menggeleng bingung, sudah beberapa kali dia menyuruh kakaknya agar bisa bangun pagi. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil, Deidara memang tidak bisa disuruh bangun pagi. Lalu ditariknya guling sang kakak, alhasil Deidara pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia paling tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling yang penuh salivanya itu.

"Oh, Naruto. Kembalikan gulingku, aku mau tidur lima menit lagi." Gumam Deidara yang masih setengah bangun.

"Aku akan membuang gulingmu, kalau kau tidak bisa bangun pagi!" seru Naruto.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku bangun." Ucap sang kakak. Lalu Naruto pun mengembalikan gulingnya, dan pergi meninggalkan sang kakak. Namun setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar kakaknya, Deidara malah memeluk gulingnya kembali dan tidur.

"Deidara sudah bangun?" Tanya Minato, sang ayah.

"Tauk, ah. Capek setiap pagi harus bangunin orang yang kerjanya molor terus." Sungut Naruto. "Aku berangkat dulu. Ohya, rumah sebelah sudah ada yang nempatin ya?"

"Ha? Ayah tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Ja, ittekimasu."

"Itterasai."

Lalu Naruto pun berangkat ke sekolahnya, dan di depan pintunya sudah ada Sai yang menunggunya. Mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Tepat jam delapan pagi, upacara penerimaan murid barupun dimulai. Saat Naruto menaiki altar panggung untuk berpidato, semua anak perempuanpun pada berisik membicarakannya. Sehingga Naruto harus mengeraskan suaranya dua kali lipat dari normalnya.

Setelah selesai berpidatopun Naruto mendapatkan tugas untuk mengampu adik kelasnya di kelas 1-F, kelas yang paling bermasalah diantara kelas satu lainnya. Dan juga dengan anggota osis lainnya.

"Naru-chan…" Sahut Sai sambil merangkul pundak Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu berada di kelas F, ya? Gosipnya, sih itu kelas yang paling bermasalah."

"Sai! Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu memanggil namaku dengan normal." Sungut Naruto.

"Hemm, aku ada di kelas A, nih. Nanti waktu istirahat, kita ke kantin bersama, ya?" kata Sai tak menggubris omongan Naruto.

"Aku capek mendengarkan ocehanmu, sana cepat ke kelasmu. Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk hanya gara-gara mendengar pidato tak jelasmu itu."

"Oke papa.." ucap Sai, lalu ngacir meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sai!!"

Lalu Naruto pun segera masuk ke kelas F, kelas yang paling berisik hingga terdengar di koridor sekolah. Namun saat Naruto mulai membuka dan masuk ke kelas itu, tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening dan sepi. Murid perempuanpun pada berbisik-bisik membicarakan Naruto. Dan saat Naruto memperkenal dirinya di depan kelas, para murid perempuanpun pada terpesona mendengar suaranya. Tak terkecuali murid laki-laki, ada yang senang dengan Naruto dan ada juga yang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Naruto senpai, boleh minta nomer teleponnya?" Tanya salah satu anak perempuan di kelasnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya telepon. Jika ada sesuatu yang ditanyakan, kalian bisa tanyakan langsung padaku." Kata Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, membuat semua murid perempuan mimisan dibuatnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memangil nama kalian satu persatu. Kiba?"

"Ya."

"Hinata?"

"Ah, iya." Jawabnya gugup.

"Sakura?"

"Hadir."

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" panggil Naruto. Namun orang yang dipanggilpun tak kunjung menjawab. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke! Kau dipanggil, tuh!" panggil Neji.

"Hnn.. Ya." Ucap Sasuke lalu matanya terbelalak melihat Naruto.

"Ada, ya. Ino?"

"Hadir."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun berdiri dari kursinya hingga membuat murid-murid sekelasnya cengok melihatnya.

"Eh, a-apa ada yang ditanyakan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.  
"Tidak ada." Seru Sasuke, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Lalu Naruto pun melanjutkan perkenalannya dan setelah itu dia memberikan pengarahan dan aturan di sekolahnya.

Istirahatpun tiba, Naruto pun pergi ke kantin bersama Sai. Padahal Naruto masih punya banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini, namun Sai memaksanya agar menemaninya ke kantin dan makan bersama.

Saat mereka berjalan berdua ke kantin, tiba-tiba semua murid kelas satu melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh. Dan tersenyum melihat mereka, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka. Ternyata sebutannya sebagai Papa mama di sekolah itu telah menyebar luas di kalangan anak kelas satu.

"Sai! Pasti kamu yang menyebarkan sebutan bodoh itu?" sungut Naruto kesal mendengar bisikkan anak-anak kelas satu di belakangnya.

"Haha, maaf Naru-chan. Tadi aku tidak sengaja keceplosan saat mengampu di kelasku. Hehe.." kata Sai tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan di kelasmu? Kau ini merepotkan saja! Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa melepas dan membiarkanmu sendirian." Sungutnya kembali.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak suka sendirian, kok. Aku lebih suka bersamamu." Sahut Sai.

"Hah.." hela nafas Naruto mendengar hal itu dari Sai.

"Hehe." Senyum Sai tanpa dosa.

Setelah itu mereka pun makan bersama di kantin.

***

Hari pun mulai menjelang sore, murid-murid di sekolah pun sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak untuk Naruto, dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di sekolah hingga selesai juga sore ini. Akhirnya dia kembali pulang ke rumahnya, sesampainya di rumahnya dia langsung ke kamarnya. Karena pada saat jam seperti ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di rumah. Karena ayah dan kakaknya masih bekerja, mereka pulang setiap jam makan malam dimulai. Dan hanya ada Naruto dan kucingnya, Pluto. Baru juga Naruto meletakkan tasnya di meja, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara di luar kamarnya. Ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca jendela kamarnya. Naruto pikir ada pencuri yang mencoba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto pun mengambil tongkat pemukul di kamarnya lalu dengan perlahan membuka jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak saat melihat ada seseorang berpakaian biru tua mencoba memanjat pagar pembatas kamarnya. Dan lebih terkejutnya lagi orang itu adalah anak kelas satu di kelas yang diampunya tadi siang.

"Sas…Sasuke?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto heran. Lalu Sasuke pun meloncat ke jendela kamar Naruto dan jatuh tepat di tubuh Naruto hingga mereka jatuh ke lantai. "Ittei.." gumamnya kesakitan.

"Hnn.."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku?" cerocos Naruto.

"Hnn.. Kau tidak ingat aku?" Tanya Sasuke yang seraya berdiri dari tubuh Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Kaukan murid baru di sekolah St. Konoha."

"Hnn, ternyata kau sama sekali tak mengingatku." Ucap Sasuke lemas dan lalu menyodorkan sebuah foto masa kecilnya pada Naruto. "Lihat ini, mungkin kau ingat setelah melihat foto itu."

'Hemm.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat foto itu. Dimana ya?' batin Naruto. Lalu karena penasaran Naruto pun mencari album fotonya saat masih kecil di rak lemari buku. Dan ditemukannya sebuah album foto yang lumayan usang, dan dibukanya foto-foto yang ada di sana. Kembali mata Naruto terbelalak kaget saat melihat ada sebuah foto yang mirip di album fotonya. Di setiap foto pasti dituliskan nama, tanggal dan kejadian di pojok kanan foto agar saat membuka album foto itu mereka tahu siapa yang ada dalam foto itu. "Ah, Kau Uchiha Sasuke? Anak dari Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hnn." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Bagaimana kabar beliau? Lalu kau di sini sendirian?"

"Hnn.. Mereka baik-baik saja di Tokyo."

"Kenapa kau sekolah di sini? Bukannya banyak sekolah yang bagus di Tokyo?"

"Suka-suka aku, dong. Mau sekolah di sini ataupun di Tokyo. Tak ada urusannya denganmu, dobe!" Sungutnya.

"Apaan, sih? Akukan tanya baik-baik, kenapa jawabmu sewot begitu teme?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku.." sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan omongannya, tiba-tiba suara perutnya berbunyi membuat Naruto tertawa geli. "Apaan, sih? Jangan tertawa!" gertak Sasuke.

"Iya-iya. Kau belum makan, ya? Kau makan di sini saja, soalnya aku juga mau memasak makan malam."

"Hnn.."

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke dapur, Sasuke pun duduk di kursi sambil menggendong Pluto, kucing Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Namanya Pluto, lucukan? Aku memungutnya dua bulan yang lalu di bawah jembatan." Sahut Naruto.

"Hnn, jadi kucing pungutan, ya? Ngomong-ngomong Paman Minato mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, ayah dan kakak sedang bekerja, paling sebentar lagi juga pulang." Jawab Naruto.

Dan beberapa saat kemudianpun orang yang dibicarakan sudah muncul di hadapan mereka. Minato dan Deidara pun sangat kaget melihat Sasuke yang duduk santai di rumahnya. Mereka kira Sasuke adalah pacar Naruto, karena tak ada orang lain yang datang ke rumah ini kecuali Sai. Bayangan mereka pun buyar saat Naruto menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke itu adalah anak dari Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto.

***

-At 9 PM-

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama, Sasuke pun masih asyik bermain game bersama Deidara hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto pun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hei, dobe berikan aku nomer teleponmu!" sungut Sasuke menyuruh Naruto memberikan nomer teleponnya.

"Hah, kau ambil saja di rak meja itu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengganti seragamnya dengan baju tidur.

"Hnn, ternyata kau punya nomer telepon, ya? Kenapa tadi siang mesti bohong?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak mau dibuat susah saja." Serunya.

"Hnn, aku miscall nomermu, ya?"

"Ya, terserah."

"Ja, Oyasumi." Ucap Sasuke sebelum dirinya pergi dari kamar Naruto dan meloncat kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto pun kaget kenapa Sasuke sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Dasar! Oyasumi teme." Setelah itu Naruto mengambil teleponnya, dibukanya satu miscall dari nomer tak dikenalnya, tentu saja itu nomer Sasuke. Naruto pun segera menyimpannya di phonebook teleponnya. Dan tiba-tiba teleponnya berbunyi, tanda ada sebuah sms masuk ke teleponnya. _**Isi sms : Ja, Oyasumi dobe.**_ Naruto pun hanya tersenyum membaca sms dari Sasuke itu, padahal Sasuke sudah mengucapkannya tadi. "Baka!" gumamnya.

**To be Continued…**

Huhuhu… Akhirnya nyampei juga di Chapter 2 ini..

Soalnya saking sebelnya aku hampir mau jungkir balik-balik jungkir karena dataku hilang semua… dan aku harus mengulang chapter 2 ini. TT^TT *meratapi nasib*

Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja..

Ditunggu reviewnya, ya… =^o^=a

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…


	3. Kecupan

Wah.. terima kasih review di Chapter 2..

Sebenarnya ada kata-kata yang lupa aku cantumkan di chapter 2, gara-gara fanficku yang sudah jadi, hilang begitu saja tanpa pamit..

Ini juga rencana mau aku buat berchapter-chapter jadi banyak gitu, jadi mungkin ceritanya belum terjadi konfliknya. Hehe.. *Ditabok gara2 banyak ngomong*

Kita kembali lagi ke cerita, ya.. =^_______^=a

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : T

Chapter 3 (Kecupan)

_**Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora  
Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata he to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku  
Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu  
Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte**_

_**By Aoi Ano Sora Ost. Naruto**_

-Beberapa minggu setelah penerimaan murid baru di St. Konoha.. Liburan musim panaspun dimulai minggu depan…-

Sore itu di kelas yang sepi, terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam sana. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hati. Berbagai firasat dan pikiran aneh menjalar di setiap orang yang mendengarkan suara seseorang di kelas itu, membuatnya berfikir macam-macam.

"Sai, jangan. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengajarimu pelan-pelan."

"Ah..Sai. Jangan paksa aku, aku memang tidak bisa. Ah.."

"Emm.. Apa yang kau sentuh Naruto? Seharusnya kau sentuh bagian ini." Kata Sai di dekat telinga Naruto.

"Ah, yah.. Tuhkan mati lagi! Sudah kubilang aku tak ahli dalam hal seperti ini!" sungut Naruto yang selalu kalah bermain PSP milik Sai itu.

"Huh.. Kau memang harus banyak belajar Naruto."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya bakat dalam bermain hal seperti itu. Lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kukerjakan dari pada bermain game yang tak ada gunanya itu."

"Oke-oke.."sahut Sai lalu menyahut PSP-nya itu dari tangan Naruto, lalu memainkannya.

"Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong hari minggu kamu ada acara tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, kau mau mengajakku kencan? Boleh-boleh." Sahut Sai melupakan permainan PSP-nya.

"BUKAN!" tegas Naruto."Ayahku menyuruhku mengajakmu besok. Rencana kami sekeluarga akan pergi ke pantai di resort milik teman ayah. Lagipula sudah liburan musim panaskan. Ya kalau kamu ada waktu."

"Boleh. Aku pasti ada waktu untukmu Naru-chan." Ucap Sai senang.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau pulang, sudah malam nih. Aku juga mesti menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Naruto. "Kamu juga kalau makan jangan telat! Makan yang benar!"

"Iya papa.."

"Sai!"

Lalu mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan saat Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang di kamarnya. Tentu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Orang yang suka masuk kamar Naruto seenaknya sendiri.

"Okaeri." Ucap Sasuke yang duduk di ranjang Naruto sambil mengelus-elus Pluto di pangkuannya.

"Teme! Sejak kapan kau hobi masuk kamar orang tanpa ijin?" bentak Naruto sampai-sampai Sasuke harus menutup telinganya.

"Soalnya jendelamu tidak pernah kau kunci, jadi aku masuk saja." Timpalnya santai.

"Haah.. Memangnya umurmu berapa? Kayak anak kecil saja."

"Enam belas."

"Siapa juga yang tanya umurmu?! Baka!" Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam dan Sasuke masih mengekor di belakangnya sambil menggendong Pluto. Saat memasakpun Naruto masih mengoceh tak jelas gara-gara Sasuke yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya. Hingga tak sengaja pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong sayuran kini mengiris jarinya. Dan mengalirlah darah segar dari jarinya. "Ittei.."

"Hnn, kau kenapa?" sahut Sasuke yang langsung mendekati Naruto saat dia merintih kesakitan. Ditariknya jari telunjuk Naruto yang terluka karena tergores pisau dan dimasukkannya ke mulutnya. Berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar dari jari Naruto. Naruto pun hanya cengok melihat perlakuan Sasuke itu.

"Sas..uke.." pangilnya pelan.

"Eh, ah.. Maaf." Ucap Sasuke bingung dan melepaskan jari Naruto di mulutnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa. Thanks. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan aku obat di kotak P3K yang ada di lemari sebelah sana?"

"Ah, ya." Sahut Sasuke lalu mengambilkan obat dan plester untuk membalut luka gores Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto pun mengobati lukanya sendiri dan Sasuke masih dengan salah tingkahnya sambil memeluk erat Pluto.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tinggi kamu berapa, sih?" tanya Naruto heran dengan tinggi Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"185 centimeter." Jawabnya singkat.

"Wah pantas. Kau tinggi sekali, aku saja hanya 175 centimeter. Padahal aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu."

"Hnn.."

Kembali mereka mengobrol-ngobrol dengan biasa dan sampai Minato dan Deidara pulang ke rumah. Mereka pun membicarakan rencana mereka hari minggu nanti dan mengajak Sasuke ikut dengan rencana mereka. Sasuke pun langsung menyetujui ajakan Minato tanpa tahu Sai juga ikut di sana.

Lalu Naruto pun kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, mencuci piring setelah makan malam. Memang di rumah Naruto seperti Ibu bagi keluarganya dan sebaliknya di sekolah, dia seperti Ayah yang mengurusi berbagai kepentingan di sana.

Naruto pun menganti seragamnya lalu duduk dan membuka laptopnya, mengerjakan tugas yang belum ia selesaikan di sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih asyik bermain bersama Minato dan Deidara di bawah.

-At 11 PM-

Malam semakin larut dan Naruto pun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Segera ditutupnya laptop yang sedari tadi ia pandangi selama berjam-jam. Dia memandang jam di kamarnya dan waktu tepat jam sebelas malam. 'Emm.. Sasuke belum pulang?' batinnya. Lalu Naruto turun ke bawah untuk memastikan Sasuke sudah pulang atau belum. Dan dilihatnya tiga orang terkapar di depan televisi yan masih menyala. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat mereka. Lalu Naruto pun mematikan televisi yang masih menyala dan kemudian mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya. Saat dia hendak menyelimuti Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga dia harus jatuh di samping Sasuke dan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Temani aku." Gumamnya lalu tidur mendekatkan kepalanya di dada Naruto hingga membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan blushing dibuatnya. Namun Naruto menganggap Sasuke sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya. Naruto pun jadi tidak bisa bergerak, takut membangunkan Sasuke. Lalu dia pun tertidur lelap di sebelah Sasuke, hingga dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke bangun dan duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, bodoh?" gumam Sasuke sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat itu. Lalu memandangi wajah tidur Naruto dan kemudian dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir Naruto, takut Naruto terbangun karena perlakuannya padanya.

Keesokkan harinya, saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dia tidak melihat Sasuke di sebelahnya. Mungkin dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya, pikirnya. Namun tiba-tiba mukanya memerah saat mengingat kejadian semalam dan mimpinya.

'Ah, mimpi yang tak masuk akal.' Batin Naruto mengira bahwa ciuman Sasuke adalah ciuman di mimpinya belaka. Hingga dia tak memusingkan hal itu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang cerah, waktunya bagi keluarga Namikaze pergi bersama di hari libur ini. Mereka berempat pun menunggu Sai di luar rumah. Namun rencana itu agak bergeser karena Sai datang terlambat.

"Kita menunggu siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Teman Naruto." Jawab Deidara.

Lalu Naruto pun menelpon Sai, diangkatnya panggilan dari Naruto. Dan terdengar suara Sai yang mendesah-desah tak karuan.

"Ah-ah…Haaah-haaah….. Naru..to…" kata Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" bentak Naruto berpikir macam-macam.

"Apanya yang bodoh?! Aku sedang dikejar anjing, nih. Tolong aku Naru-chan!" ucap Sai dengan nada tinggi.

"Eh??" tiba-tiba Sai pun muncul dari seberang jalan dengan berlari.

"Naaaarruuuuuuuu-chhaaaannnn……" teriak Sai lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun teredam cemburu.

Saat anjing itu masih mengejar Sai, dengan sergap Naruto meninju muka anjing itu hingga pingsan. *Wkakaka… Author geblek! Bisa-bisanya Naruto ninju, tuh anjing.*

"Hahahaha… Sai dikejar anjing!" ejek Deidara menertawakan Sai.

"Haah.." gumam Naruto.

"Sudah, ayo masuk ke mobil." Suruh Minato.

Lalu mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil, Minato dan Sasuke duduk di jok paling depan dan Naruto bersama Sai duduk di belakangnya, sedangkan Deidara di jok paling belakang menikmati perjalanan dengan molor sambil memeluk gulingnya. *Hahaha..*

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sai terus-terusan menempel Naruto hingga membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikut risih dibuatnya.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka pun telah sampai di pantai resort. Di sana Minato pun memesan kamar untuk mereka menginap nanti. Dan Minato tidur bersama Deidara sedangkan Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke menjadi satu kamar dengan tiga ranjang.

Setelah itu mereka semua berganti pakaian dan pergi ke pantai. Di sana Sai masih saja menempel pada Naruto hingga Sasuke telah dibakar api cemburu.

"Paman, orang itu selalu seperti itu ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Minato.

"Hmm, Sai? Hahaha.. Sai memang dekat dengan Naruto. Dia teman pertama Naruto di SMP." Jawabnya. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Minato tahu maksud Sasuke.

"Eh? Siapa yang cemburu?! Dasar!" elak Sasuke menyangkal pertanyaan Minato.

Lalu Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke yang masih duduk bersama ayahnya. Naruto pun mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain bersama Sai dan kakaknya, Deidara. Setelah itu saat mereka menghampiri Sai dan Deidara, Sai pun berlari merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Naru-chan…" panggil Sai.

"Ah, Sai kenalkan dia tetanggaku. Namanya Sasuke." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke. Aku Sai." Ucap Sai memperkenal dirinya dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. Hingga membuat Sasuke kesal dan memberikan death glare-nya pada Sai, namun Sai sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah dipenuhi hawa membunuh yang meluap-luap.

"Hnn.." sungut Sasuke.

Lalu mereka pun bermain voli pantai bersama. Dan beberapa jam setelah itu Naruto pun tiduran di bawah payung yang mereka siapkan untuk pergi ke sana. Beristirahat untuk menghilangkan rasa capeknya. Dia sendirian tiduran di sana, dan Sasuke pun memberikan sekaleng juice untuk Naruto.

"Auw.." seru Naruto saat merasakan dingin menjalar di pipinya. "Oh.. Thanks." Ucap Naruto berterima kasih untuk minuman yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

"Hnn.." sungut Sasuke. Lalu mereka pun mengobrol panjang lebar hingga Naruto tertidur. "Sai itu siapamu? Dobe..?" panggil Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Naruto tertidur di sampingnya. Sasuke kembali memandangi wajah Naruto, dan kembali mendekatkan bbirnya ke bibir Naruto dan memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir Naruto. Dan tanpa sengaja Sai pun melihat kejadian itu..

To be Continued…

Review,,,Revieeeeeww………… Onegai!!!! *cempreng*


	4. Pernyataan

_Maaf sebelumnya karena terlalu lama mengupdate fanfic ini dikarenakan saya lagi sibuk di fanfic Naruto no Shitsuji. Hohoho… *o*_

_Langsung saja saya persembahkan fanfic gaje ini untuk kalian semua.._

_Tet..Teretetet….Tet..Tet…_

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai

Rated : T

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Chapter 4 (Pernyataan)**

I can't express with words on earth  
My heart toward you overflowering more and more  
I can't estimate with worldly counting  
My endless love grows deeper and deeper  
Nobody  
has made me laugh and cry as you have done  
It's not like me

I wanna see only you and hear you only  
I wanna let you live within me  
Look at me  
Come to my arms you're my every  
my everything  
You're my everything  
love for you

I haven't won you always  
My heart is happy the more I lost in your love  
There's no expiration date for my love for you  
If there's any, it would be 10,000 years  
Stay by my side if you feel hard  
If I ever lose my everything  
I will protect you

By Lee Min Ho (My Everything Translate)

Hari pun menjelang malam, Naruto yang sedang santainya di ruang istirahat tertidur hingga pulas tanpa beban sedikitpun. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia berjongkok sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang tertidur di sana. Diperhatikan wajahnya, tanpa ada sesentipun yang terlewatkan. Terkadang dia tersenyum sendiri, saat mengingat sesuatu tentang orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut dan sesekali di pelintirnya rambut itu di sela-sela jarinya seperti mainan miliknya. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali menyentuh rambut orang itu. Di samping itu, Sai yang berada di balik pintu sedang memperhatikan aktifitas Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Deidara pun masuk bersama Minato dan Sai di ruangan itu, hingga membuat Sasuke kaget. Dia pun menarik tangannya dan berdiri menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sasuke? Kau di sini ternyata." Sahut Deidara.

"Hnn.." jawabnya gugup.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar ada suara berisik Deidara. Melihat itu, Sai pun berlari memeluk Naruto hingga membuat hawa panas di sekitar Sasuke bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Naru-chan.." panggil Sai melengkingkan suaranya sambil memeluknya, hingga membuat Naruto harus terjatuh dari duduknya.

"Sai!!" gertak Naruto yang sesak gara-gara Sai menimpanya tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha… Dasar kalian ini! Masih sama saja seperti dulu." Sahut Deidara yang melihat tingkah mereka.

Lalu Sai pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan mereka duduk saling berdampingan. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih saja kesal dengan tingkah Sai yang dengan terang-terangan memeluk Naruto di depannya. Karena kesal, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan malam itu. Ia tidak mau melihat Sai yang mulai menyebalkan.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Minato.

"Aku mau cari angin segar." Jawabnya ketus.

"Cepat kembali, ya."

"Hnn.." jawabnya sambil berjalan keluar begitu saja.

Malam itu Sasuke berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa arah. Dia berjalan menyusuri pinggir-pinggir pantai sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimanakah caranya dia bisa memisahkan Naruto dengan Sai, agar dia bisa mendekati Naruto tanpa harus melihat Sai yang dengan mudah memeluk Naruto.

***

Capek juga harus jalan-jalan sendirian di pesisir pantai itu, berbeda kalau ada Naruto di sana berjalan bersamanya. Mungkin Sasuke akan berkeliling sepanjang pantai itu sampai kakinya bengkak, karena tak ingin waktu bersamanya berlalu begitu saja.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di antara pasir pantai malam itu, udara dingin yang menusuk tulang pun tak dihiraukan. Bintang yang berkelip-kelip di langit menemaninya saat ini, ya untuk saat ini saja. Sasuke mencoba menutup mata, merasakan bahwa Naruto berada di sampingnya saat ini. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya, sudah sejak lama dia memendam perasaan padanya. Di awal dia menemukan sebuah foto usang di masa kecilnya bersama Naruto.

**-Flashback-**

Waktu itu Sasuke masih kelas tiga SMP.

Saat pulang dari sekolahnya, dia bertemu dengan sang Kakak Itachi di ruang keluarga yang sedang asyik bercengkrama bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Mereka terlihat sedang asyik membuka album-album lama sewaktu Sasuke masih kecil. Sasuke pun mendekati mereka dan ikut duduk di samping Itachi yang membawa sebuah album usang itu.

Saat membuka foto terakhir, mata Sasuke terpanah melihat seseorang di dalam foto itu yang sedang bersamanya. Dan tentu saja itu foto Naruto waktu kecil.

"Hnn, siapa ini?" tanyanya heran sambil menunjuk foto itu.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat, dia ini Naru-chan. Manis ya, berbeda denganmu waktu itu. Kau saja tak pernah menangis. Hingga kami tak tahu kau itu anak apa? Hahaha.." sahut Fugaku sang Ayah.

"Hnn.." dilihatnya dengan teliti foto itu. "Dia bukan orang Tokyo?"

"Bukan. Dia anak dari Minato, sahabat baik ayah yang tinggal di desa."

"Desa? Hnn.."

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Siapa bilang! Dia saja lebih tua dariku." Sungut Sasuke.

"Perbedaan umur kalian cuma dua tahun, sih. Kalaupun kau jadi suka padanya,ya silahkan saja. Tapi kau harus ingat kalau dia itu laki-laki, lho."

Sasuke masih memperhatikan dengan cermat album foto itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang baru dilihatnya di album foto. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di hatinya saat pertama kali melihat foto itu.

"Ohya, kau sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan SMA dimana?" tanya Mikoto sang Ibu.

"Hnn, kurasa sudah.." jawab Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Itachi dan lainnya yang melihat senyum Sasuke menjadi merinding dibuatnya.

***

**-End of Flashback-**

Sasuke masih asyik dengan dunianya, membayangkan berbagai hal yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto. Namun lamunannya buyar setelah ada seseorang yang datang mengusiknya.

"Ngapain kamu tiduran di sini? Tidak dingin?" tanya orang itu sambil menengadahkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya, dia begitu terkejut saat melihat orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Ini nyata?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kembali yang tak mengerti arti ucapan Sasuke barusan. Disentuhnya wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, memastikan ini bukanlah hanya mimpi belaka. Naruto hanya kaget melihat perilaku Sasuke ini. "Hei, kau tidak sedang bercandakan?" sambungnya.

"Dobe.." dipanggilnya nama itu dengan lirih namun lembut, hingga membuat mata Naruto membelalak mendengarnya. Dada Naruto berdegub kencang saat Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan lembut. "Aku…" namun sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Sai memanggil Naruto. Hingga Sasuke harus menelan kembali kata-katanya. Sasuke begitu kesal saat Sai sudah menganggu kebersamaannya bersama Naruto.

"Naru-chan.. Ayo masuk. Di luar dingin, lho." Teriak Sai dari kejauhan.

"Ya, nanti. Kau masuk dulu saja." Jawab Naruto. Sai pun segera masuk kembali ke dalam dan Naruto masih di sana bersama Sasuke. "Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Hnn, aku lupa." Sungutnya.

"Apaan, sih? Dasar aneh! Ayo masuk. Dingin, lho. Kalau kau sakit aku tidak mau susah-susah merawatmu."

"Siapa juga yang mau kau rawat, dobe." Ucapnya seraya bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu Naruto pun berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel dan dibarengi dengan Sasuke di belakangnya sambil dimasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Ne, kau dan Sai ada hubungan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Heh? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali teme. Tentu saja kami teman baik."

"Hanya temen baik?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan…"

"Hnn?"

"Hahaha.. tampangmu aneh sekali teme." Naruto tertawa, mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Aku serius, dobe!" ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang berjalan ke arah hotel, sehingga kakinya harus terhenti begitu saja. Naruto hanya kaget dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau aneh hari ini teme." Tanyanya heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mulai aneh ini.

Dan saat itu juga Naruto dikagetkan kembali dengan Sasuke yang sengaja mencium bibirnya. Lidah Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, dia pun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Namun tidak segampang itu, Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto hingga dia tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Perbedaan umur tak membedakan kekuatan mereka, ternyata Sasuke lebih kuat dari yang Naruto bayangkan. Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, tapi tetap saja perlawanannya hanya sia-sia.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Menyadari itu, Naruto langsung mendorong dengan keras tubuh Sasuke hingga dia terjatuh terduduk. Deru nafas Naruto pun terengah-engah karena ciuman Sasuke, dan dilihatnya Sasuke, dia masih terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, Naruto pun segera masuk ke hotel meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana.

Kini kepalanya mulai dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan, kenapa Sasuke menciumnya? Kenapa Sasuke bertanya aneh-aneh padanya?

Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum, dia terlalu senang karena untuk sementara waktu di kepala Naruto hanya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran tentangnya.

***

Pintu dibuka dengan keras hingga Sai yang sedang tiduran di sana ikut kaget dibuatnya.

"Naruto?! Ada apa?" tanyanya heran, baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto bersikap seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya canggung sambil merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dengan seprai putih itu. Naruto tidur membelakangi Sai, agar Sai tidak melihat wajahnya yang aneh saat itu. Kemudian Sai pun bangun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ranjang Naruto, Sai mendekati Naruto. Lalu dia tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Mendekapnya dengan lembut malam itu, dan Naruto hanya memegang tangan orang yang memeluknya itu.

**To be Continued…**

Hihihi.. Penasarankah?

Sama.. Aku juga penasaran sendiri jadinya..

Penasaran aku, ada hubungan apa Naruto dan Sai?

Kok mereka mesra begitu, ya?

Wkakaka… XD

* * *

Hoho.. Lama sekali buat Fanfic ini.

Aku benar-benar sampai tak ada ide membuat nih fanfic, gara-gara ide-ide ero-ku dan yang lainnya muncul sebelum aku bisa nyelesaiin nih fanfic.

Huhuhu… T^T

*Sujud-sujud*

Sankyuu.. Di tunggu Reviewnya..


	5. Cemburu

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai

Rated : T

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

Chapter 5 (Cemburu)

Sai memeluk Naruto hingga tertidur. Dia ingin membuat orang yang berada dipelukkannya itu nyaman di sisinya.

Malampun semakin larut. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia begitu kaget melihat Sai yang tengah memeluk Naruto. Pemandangan yang benar-benar memancing emosinya. Karena melihat itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua dan tidur di ruangan istirahat. Di sana masih ada Deidara dan Minato yang sedang asik bermain kartu.

"Yo, kau mau ikut juga?" tanya Deidara.

"Tidak." Ketusnya.

"Naruto dan Sai sudah tidur, ya?" tanya Minato.

"Hnn.."

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di depan tv, sambil mengubah-ngubah channel tv yang hanya dia pandangi saja lalu diganti lagi.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau suntuk sekali hari ini." Tanya Deidara.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Ketus Sasuke.

"Oh, Aku kira kau cemburu dengan Sai." Timpal Minato.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Hmm…" senyum Minato. "Benar kau tidak cemburu? Dari tingkahmu saja sudah ketahuan."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" bantah Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau mau tahu cara menahlukkan Naruto?" Ucap Deidara. "Khusus untukmu, lho."

Deidara pun memberi tahu cara bagaimana menahlukkan Naruto padanya.

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua kembali bermain di pantai. Naruto yang sedang bermain voli pantai bersama Sai dan yang lainnya tak melihat Sasuke di sana.

Namun matanya tiba-tiba menatap tajam saat dilihatnya sang Sasuke dengan mesra berpelukkan dengan seorang wanita. Naruto benar-benar kaget melihatnya. Padahal baru tadi malam dia mencium bibirnya, dan sekarang dia malah asik berduaan dengan wanita lain.

Dipukulnya bola itu tepat ke kepala Sasuke yang sedang asik memeluk seorang wanita di depan matanya.

"Auw…" rintih Sasuke yang terkena bola hasil lemparan Naruto ke kepalanya. "Apa, sih?"

"Waah, gomen-gomen." Ucap maaf Naruto namun tidak serius. "Aku tidak sengaja, bisa kau ambilkan bolanya teme?"

"Huuh.. Nih." Kata Sasuke melempar bola ke arah Naruto lalu kembali memeluk wanita itu. "Ah, tadi sampai mana baby?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita itu dengan mesranya membuat Naruto merinding melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ada suatu perasaan kesal yang memenuhi hatinya. Ingin sekali dia menanyakan kenapa semalam dia menciumnnya.

"Heh, teme. Tadi malam kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Naruto ingin membuat Sasuke malu telah mencium seorang laki-laki.

"Hnn??" Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau berciuman dengannya?" tanya wanita itu pada Sasuke.

"Hah? Ten…" Sasuke cengok dibuatnya. Sebelum menyelesaikan bicaranya, wanita itu langsung menampar pipi Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan di sana Naruto menahan tawanya. "Apa yang kau katakan dobe?"

"Hufh, salahmu sendiri."

"Salahku?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul. "Sini ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Karena genggaman tangan Sasuke yang kuat, Naruto pun tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan tanganku teme!" teriak Naruto.

Melihat itu, Sai tak tinggal diam. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke, agar dia berhenti menarik tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sai.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan Naruto." Sungutnya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tua dariku, kau bisa berbuat semaumu, ya?!"

"Aku tidak berbuat semauku. Naruto saja ingin kau melepaskan tangannya. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya kembali bermain voli." Ucap Sai tenang menaggapi Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Sasuke menyuruh Sai melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?"

"Sialan kau!!"

"Cukup!! Sudah cukup!!" teriak Naruto menengahi emosi keduanya. "Sai, tidak apa-apa. Kau kembali duluan saja." Timpal Naruto kembali menyuruh Sai untuk meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke pun kembali menarik tangan Naruto, sedangkan Sai kembali ke tempat Minato dan Deidara berada sambil membawa bola yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Pelan-pelan teme!"

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke sebuah karang besar yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Disandarkannya tubuh Naruto ke karang itu, dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu bilang kalau aku menciummu tadi malam di depan wanita tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Bukannya itu fakta?" sungut Naruto.

"Hnn, kau ingin mempermalukanku dan membuatnya marah? Ah, dia memang sudah marah padaku. Kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi? Bukannya kau menolak ciumanku?" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang menciumku tiba-tiba! Akukan cowok!"

"Kau cowok? Hufh, kalau kau sadar kau cowok, kenapa kau bisa terang-terangan berpelukkan dan bermesraan dengan si brengsek Sai itu?!"

"Diakan temanku, berpelukkan hal biasa di antara teman."

"Hal biasa? Menurutmu itu hal biasa? Hufh, jangan bercanda! Tak ada teman yang bermesraan seperti itu." Sungut Sasuke kesal. Emosinya mulai tak terkontrol lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu kenapa kau menciumku? Kalau menurutmu berpelukan hal yang tak lazim, lalu kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku…" Ucap Sasuke bingung. "Aku dan dia berbeda! Aku..Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto!" bentak Sasuke hingga membuat Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Eh??"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" bentaknya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. "Ne, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku dobe?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu, teme!!" bentak Naruto.

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana.

"Geez.." gumam Sasuke.

Naruto berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan berfikir jernih memikirkan masak-masak ucapan Sasuke tadi, sampai dia tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Malamnya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan pergi ke ruang istirahat. Mereka semua berkumpul di sana, kecuali Sasuke. Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke tak ada di sana.

"Sasuke dimana?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia tadi pulang duluan. Katanya ada tugas musim panas yang belum dia selesaikan. Jadi dia ijin pulang duluan." Jelas Minato.

"Eh?"

Naruto pun begitu kaget saat mengetahui Sasuke pulang sendirian. Dia benar-benar bingung apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang.

***

Akhirnya libur musim panas tinggal dua hari lagi, Naruto yang baru kembali dari berliburnya masih harus mengerjakan tugas yang belum diselesaikannya. Jendela ia buka agar angin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun tak sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis di kamarnya. Memeluknya dengan mesra, hingga membuat Naruto terbelalak matanya. Mata mereka pun bertemu, Sasuke dengan santai menatap mata Naruto sambil berciuman dengan seorang gadis di sana.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' pikir Naruto. 'Kau pikir aku akan cemburu?! Lihat saja!' batinnya.

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke, menganggap ini sebuah tantangan untuknya. Namun ada sesuatu lain di hatinya. Apa itu? Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti apakah perasaan itu.

Namun kembali pikirannya harus difokuskan pada tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke, lalu menutup jendelanya dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya. Naruto yang dewasa hanya akan berubah kekanak-kanakkan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hufh.." tawa Sasuke melihat Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari gadis itu.

"Tidak ada. Ah, cukup sampai di sini Sakura. Kau boleh pulang." Kata Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang.

"Tapi kitakan…"

"Aku bilang pulang!" seru Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Kau yang datang ke sini dan merayuku Sakura! Sekarang aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Pergilah dari rumahku!"

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dengan menangis.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mencuci mukanya dan membersihkan bibir bekas ciumannya bersama Sakura. Dilapnya bibir yang terkena lipstick berwarna pink itu, Sasuke jijik dengan sentuhan dari gadis itu. Sakura memang datang ke rumah Sasuke, berniat mengajak Sasuke kencan. Namun Sasuke menolaknya, dia tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini. Sakura masih bersikeras mengajak Sasuke, hingga Sasuke harus menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar. Lalu terjadilah ciuman itu. Ciuman menjijikkan yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk mengontrol perasaan dan emosinya pada Naruto.

***

Malamnya Sasuke tidak pergi ke rumah Naruto untuk makan malam. Naruto khawatir kalau seharian itu Sasuke belum makan apa-apa. Dibungkusnya makanan untuk Sasuke dan membuatkan onigiri untuknya, lalu dia mencoba menengok rumah Sasuke.

Dilihatnya jendela kamar Sasuke yang masih terbuka, dan Naruto pun mencoba memanjat dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dilihatnya isi kamar Sasuke, begitu luas namun hanya ada ranjang, meja dan sebuah kursi panjang. Sasuke sedang tertidur di kursi itu, sepertinya dia tertidur saat sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Ditaruhnya piring yang berisikan onigiri itu di atas meja, lalu Naruto mencoba membuka-buka tugas yang dikerjakan Sasuke. Ada beberapa soal yang belum dia kerjakan. Walau ada juga beberapa soal yang jawabannya salah. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil penghapus dan membenarkan jawaban Sasuke. Dikerjakannya pula tugas yang belum dia kerjakan.

Sasuke membuka matanya, melihat sesosok orang yang duduk sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia kembali terkejut saat tahu bahwa Naruto berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tugasmu banyak sekali yang salah, aku mencoba membenarkannya. Ohya, kau belum makankan? Tuh, aku bawakan onigiri. Kau makan saja, sementara aku akan mengecek tugasmu lagi." Ucap naruto yang masih berkutik di buku pelajaran Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto dikagetkan saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, menciumi rambutnya yang wangi sabun itu. "Teme, apa-apaan kau? Aku sedang mengecek tugasmu! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kalau kau tahu bakal aku ganggu, kenapa masih berani datang ke sini, dobe? Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja datang ke sini ingin aku ganggu?" kata Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto yang mulai memerah itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan anggap omonganku kemarin hanya angin lalu, dobe. Seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau kau datang ke sini tanpa pertahanan apapun. Aku bisa saja melakukan apapun padamu saat ini."

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Naruto. "Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku. Aku minta kau duduk dan makan onigirimu itu!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Naruto serta mendorongnya jatuh hingga membuatnya berada di bawah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu?"

Naruto terdiam dalam posisinya, mungkinkah karena terpaku atau dia memang mulai mengerti perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Nah, lanjutin ke chapter selanjutnya, ya..

**To be Continued….**

* * *

Selesai juga chapter ini..

Penasarankah??

Penasarankah??

Aku juga penasaran apa yang akan diperbuat Sasuke pada Naruto..

Hahahhaa…..XD

Ditunggu ya Chapter selanjutnya!

Shankyuu..

Ditunggu reviewnya ya… n_____n


	6. Penolakkan

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai

Rated : T

Don't Like! Don't Read!

Chapter 6 (Penolakkan)

When I met you, I remembered  
I remembered the long forgotten feelings of loving someone  
Since that time that those wonderful feelings were restored,  
Every single day has been so bright and colorful  
Even if things get in the way, nothing will be lost  
Because I vowed to do my best to care for you and love you

Though we checked it by sharing a million kisses  
Some part or some thing didn't seem quite satisfied  
We both sensed the end of this romance  
Ah sorry, Juliet

Love is mutual, I sent it to you, it can't be held back  
I miss you, I want to see you but I can't even do that  
Our wish to never be apart didn't come true  
We can't send each other a million kisses  
I miss you on this holy night  
I fell in love with you, I want you to love me

Even if I were to become blind, I would know it was you  
That is because we hugged each other so many times  
We both loved each other, but we couldn't get beyond that  
I guess it must have been fate

Though we checked it by sharing a million kisses  
Some part or some thing didn't seem quite satisfied  
We both sensed the end of this romance  
Ah sorry, Juliet

Ah sorry, Juliet

By : News (Gomen ne Juliet Translation)

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Naruto. "Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku. Aku minta kau duduk dan makan onigirimu itu!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Naruto serta mendorongnya jatuh hingga membuatnya berada di bawah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu?"

Naruto terdiam dalam posisinya, mungkinkah karena terpaku atau dia memang mulai mengerti perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Namun Naruto tak hanya diam saja, dia dengan telak memukul perut Sasuke dengan kakinya. Hingga Sasuke pun harus mengaduh kesakitan saat terkena pukulan dari Naruto.

"Auw..aah.." Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke masih menahan sakit sambil memegangi perutnya itu merasa sangat khawatir.

"Eh? Maaf. Apa sakit sekali? Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto khawatir. Namun ternyata Sasuke hanya membohonginya.

"Ukh..khukhukhukhu…" ketawa Sasuke yang ditahan.

"Kau bohong, ya? Kau membohongiku? Dasar!" gertak Naruto lalu kembali duduk dan mengerjakan tugas Sasuke. Sasuke pun juga duduk di samping Naruto dan memakan onigirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke yang tengah makan onigirinya tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan omongan Naruto.

"Ne, kau serius dengan yang kau katakan kemarin?" ucap Naruto.

"He?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau sadarkan dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ukh, uhuk-uhuk.." mendengar itu Sasuke tersedak dibuatnya.

"Ah, sorry tak usah diperdulikan." Sahut Naruto lalu kembali focus ke tugas yang dikerjakannya. Dan Sasuke kini menjadi serius jadinya.

"Tentu saja aku serius, dobe. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apakah aku harus membuktikan sesuatu agar kau mempercayai kata-kataku?"

"Kau sadarkan kalau kita ini sesama laki-laki?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mendekapkan ke dadanya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Dadaku selalu berdebar saat bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke. "Apakah ini juga belum cukup membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Naruto merasakan dada Sasuke yang berdebar-debar itupun mulai bingung dan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia begitu bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Wajahnya mulai memerah saat Sasuke berkata manis padanya, walau dia begitu sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Sasuke lebih dari ini.

Lalu Naruto pun menarik tangannya kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia kembali memanjat pagar pembatas kamarnya dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto telah menolaknya, dan menatap punggungnya sampai hilang dari kamarnya.

Deidara mengatuk pintu kamar Naruto dan memberitahu bahwa Sai datang untuk menemuinya.

"Naru-chan, Sai datang tuh." Sahut Deidara dari balik pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ya, suruh naik saja." Jawabnya.

Lalu Deidara pun pergi dan menyuruh Sai untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Sai lalu masuk ke kamar Naruto dan mendapati Naruto sedang tertelungkup di kasurnya.

"Naru-chan…." Panggil Sai dengan nada manjanya.

"Hmm, ada apa?"

"Yuk, temani aku pergi beli buku."

"Besok saja. Aku sedang malas."

"Aah, kaukan sudah janji denganku?"

"Huuh.. Aku ganti baju dulu." Ucap Naruto seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak kenapa-napa."

Tiba-tiba Sai mengenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya hingga dia harus jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam, dia tidak mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Naruto masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Lalu merasakan itu, Sai pun memeluk Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukkan dari Sai dan segera berganti baju untuk menemaninya membeli buku. Saat mereka keluar dari rumah, tak sengaja Sasuke melihat mereka pergi berdua dari jendela rumahnya. Hati Sasuke semakin panas dibuatnya dan Karena dia juga sudah ditolak oleh Naruto.

Musim panas telah berlalu dan dimulailah musim semi di Jepang dan bunga sakura mulai bermekaran pada musimnya. Hari ini pun awal dimulainya sekolah kembali dibuka, dan murid-murid masuk ke sekolah dengan hati yang bersemi pula terkecuali Naruto.

Seperti biasa, setiap masuk ke sekolah Naruto selalu harus mendengarkan angin gosib yang menyebar tentangnya dan Sai.

"Papa, liburan musim panas kau dan mama pergi berdua, ya? Kemana, nih?" tanya teman sekelasnya yang bernama Gaara.

"Benarkah mereka jalan berdua saja? Kemana?" sahut Temari.

"Iya, gosibnya mereka kencan berdua saja, lho." Timpal Gaara.

"Kalian!! Jangan menyebar gosib sembarangan, ya?!" bentak Naruto pada mereka yang sedari tadi sudah cerewet menanyainya. "Lebih baik kalian urusin diri kalian sana! Memangnya kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas kalian, hah?"

"Sudah, dong." Jawab Temari. "Jadi benar kalian kencan berdua, nih?"

"Jangan seenaknya, kami tidak jalan berdua. Kami bersama keluargaku, kok." Jawab Naruto mulai kesal.

"Wah, ternyata sudah sampai tahap perkenalan dengan orangtua, nih?" sindir Gaara.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sai datang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Naru-chan…" panggil Sai sambil memeluknya dari belakang dengan manja.

"Sai!" bentak Naruto. "Sudah kubilang hentikkan tingkah anak kecilmu itu!"

"Wah, mama.. Jadi benar kalau kalian jalan berdua waktu musim panas kemarin?" tanya Gaara seraya mewawancarai Sai.

"Tentu saja. Hahaha…" jawab Sai.

"Jangan berbohong, Sai!" sahut Naruto yang mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Sai.

Waktu Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sai, tidak sengaja dia bertemu mata dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba membuang mukanya dan malah memanggil seorang gadis.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.  
"Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku, kemarin aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi.."

"Emm.. Tidak apa-apa. Ah, sepulang sekolah kau mau menemaniku membeli sesuatu tidak?"

"Hnn..ya." jawab Sasuke, lalu memandang Naruto yang masih menatapnya dan kembali membuang mukanya. Sasuke pun masuk ke kelas bersama Sakura, dan dengan senang Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke begitu tidak suka disentuh oleh gadis itu. Dan Naruto yang melihatnya, merasa sedikit bingung.

"Naru-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Enn, tidak. Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Sungut Naruto setelah terlepas dari pelukkan Sai. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Salah kalian, tuh." Sungut Sai. "Naru-chan jadi marahkan?" tambahnya lalu pergi menyusul Naruto.

"Hee.. bagaimana kalau Papa marah, nih? Nanti kita tidak bisa mencontek tugasnya." Kata Temari.

"Lhoh, katanya kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

"Ya, belumlah. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan tugas yang super sulit itu!"

"Kupikir kalau kau sudah selesai mengerjakan, aku malah mau menyontek tugasmu. Tapi ternyata kau hanya membual saja." Sungut Gaara.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh." Tanya Sai pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto yang masih berjalan di depan Sai.

"Hei!" panggil Sai sambil menarik tangannya. "Jangan berbohong. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Aku tidak suka kau seperti ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Sai!"

"Apa ada seseorang yang sampai membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Sai membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak karena terkejut. "Siapa dia?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau masih ingatkan kalau kau itu milikku?" ucap Sai.

"Ehh, ya tentu saja." Jawab Naruto bernada lirih.

"Lalu, siapa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini? Cowok tetanggamu itu?"

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak kenapa-napa, Sai. Aku hanya sedikit bingung, acara festival apa yang harus kita tampilkan untuk kelas kita nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm.. percayalah." jawab Naruto berbohong padanya. Lalu Sai pun mengecup kening Naruto dan menggandengnya masuk ke kelas. Saat mereka masuk ke kelas seperti biasa, teman-temannya menyiuli mereka. Sai hanya cengar-cengir tak karuan, sedangkan Naruto dia tertunduk bingung dengan perasaannya.

Di kelas Sasuke.

"Kalian pacaran, ya?" tanya Kiba pada Sakura yang duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Hmm.." jawab Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersipu malu.

"Masa? Tapi tadi kulihat kalian bergandengan tangan saat masuk ke kelas." Timpal Neji.

"Ah, biasa saja." Jawab Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka. Dia malah menatap keluar jendela dan memikirkan sesuatu dan tentu saja itu adalah Naruto, seseorang yang begitu ia cintai walau dia sudah menolaknya.

**To be Continued…**

Gomen-gomen. Lama banget ngupdate fanficnya..

Habis ga dapet ide2 seah.

Gomen minna..

*Tunduk2*

Ja… Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya…

Sankyuu..


	7. Kencan

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai

Rated : T

Don't Like! Don't Read!!

Chapter 7 (Kencan)

Jadwal padat telah menunggu Naruto. Persiapan untuk festival sekolahnya pun harus disiapkan sedetail mungkin. Tak ada satu pun yang boleh terlupakan darinya. Anggota osis berkumpul siang itu, untuk membicarakan dan mendiskusikan acara apa yang akan disiapkan agar festival sekolahnya berjalan sukses. Naruto, sebagai ketua osis harus membimbing anggotanya agar berkerja secara maksimal untuk jalannya festival ini. Namun pikirannya kini tidak bisa terfokus dalam rapat, hingga beberapa kali Sai mendapati Naruto melamun saat rapat itu dimulai.

"Naruto.." panggil Sai.

"Ah, iya?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja rapat ini. Besok kita masih bisa melanjutkannya."

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa.." ucap Naruto tapi dipotong oleh Sai.

"Lebih baik kita sudahi dulu rapat ini. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Akhirnya rapat itu pun disudahi siang itu. Dan Sai mengantar Naruto dengan sepeda pinjamannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto selalu bersikap aneh, hingga membuat Sai bingung. Dan akhirnya dia pun mempunyai ide untuk membuat Naruto senang. Malam itu, Sai pun menelpon Naruto untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Naru-chan.." panggil Sai di telpon yang diangkatnya.

"Sai, jam segini kenapa telepon? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya sedang aneh, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu. Hari minggu nanti kau ada acara? Temani aku pergi, yuk?"

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku cari. Bisa temani aku? Lagipula aku ingin pergi berdua denganmu. Aku tak mau melihatmu yang murung terus."

"Jam berapa?"

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi. Kita naik kereta yang paling awal."

"Baiklah."

"Ja, oyasumi Naru-chan.."

"Oyasumi."

Telpon pun ditutup oleh Sai. Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, menyelimuti dirinya dengan sebuah kain yang begitu hangat.

* * *

"Naruto, kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Kau juga masih ingatkan kalau kau itu milikku?" ucap Sai pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku!" ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Aku..Aku.." gumam Naruto.

"Naruto.. Kau sudah berjanji." Timpal Sai.

"Naruto, kau mencintaikukan?" Timpal Sasuke.

"Naruto.."

"Naruto…"

"Ahhhhhh……." Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Malam itu Naruto bermimpi tentang Sai dan Sasuke. Dia begitu bingung dengan mimpinya itu. Dia disuruh memilih diantara mereka berdua. Naruto mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, namun di lain sisi ada Sai yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**Naruto POV**

Siang itu, hujan begitu deras turun di kota ini. Menyandingi tangisan seseorang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang disayanginya. Sai, teman pertama kali yang menyapaku di waktu pembukaan upacara masuknya anak sekolah di SMP Konoha. Orang tua dan kakaknya meninggal dalam insiden kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu yang menewaskan keluarganya. Hanya Sai sendiri yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 15, dia harus kehilangan semua keluarganya. Sai, orang yang pertama menghiburku di saat aku sedih. Sai, orang pertama yang membuatku tersenyum. Dan Sai, orang pertama yang selalu menemaniku di saat aku membutuhkan kenyamanan. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya cukup satu kali saja aku melihatnya, melihatnya meraung-raung saat jasad keluarganya masuk ke liang kubur. Aku ingin menghiburnya, membuatnya tertawa dan senang. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dalam dirinya, tak mau membuatnya sedih. Dan selalu ada di saat dia membutuhkanku.

**-End of Flashback-**

**

* * *

**

Tepat jam 9 pagi, Sai sudah menjemput Naruto di depan rumahnya. Mengajak pergi untuk menemaninya mencari sesuatu. Namun di balik itu, Sai mengajak Naruto ingin membuatnya senang dan melupakan masalahnya untuk sejenak.

Setelah itu, mereka pun naik bus dan turun di stasiun. Lalu membeli tiket dan naik kereta. Sesampainya di tempat, mereka pun berjalan-jalan di kota itu. Menikmati berbagai suasana di sana. Nonton di bioskop, berjalan-jalan, membeli gula-gula kapas berdua, foto-foto berdua di fotobox dengan tampang-tampang lucunya, lalu membeli es krim.

Sejenak pun Naruto telah melupakan Sasuke, melupakan sejenak beban pikirannya. Dia tertawa dan begitu senang saat sedang bersama Sai.

Saat itu mereka pun sedang duduk-duduk santai sambil menikmati es krim yang mereka makan dan mengobrol bagai tak ada satupun beban yang mengganggu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang makan es krim ini." Jawab Naruto diselingi tawa yang merekah. "Ohya, acara festival nanti sebaiknya kita…" timpalnya namun tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Sai.

"Jangan membicarakan masalah sekolah di sini. Hari ini aku khusus mengajakmu pergi agar kau melupakan masalahmu sejenak. Jadi aku mohon jangan membahas masalah itu sekarang."

"Emm, baiklah. Ah, katanya kau mau mencari sesuatu. Apa sudah kau temukan?" tambahnya.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Namun Sai pun kembali menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, nanti juga masih bisa. Lagipula tokonya buka jam 3 sore. Inikan masih jam 2." Kata Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Timpal Naruto dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Hmm.. Apa, ya?" ucap Sai sambil menjentik-jentikkan jari telunjuknya di hidungnya.

"Hah? Masak kamu tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau cari?" kaget Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja aku tahu. Mana mungkin aku mencari sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Dasar kau ini." Ucap Sai sambil mengusap-usap rambut Naruto hingga berantakkan.

"Aah.. Sai! Jangan menganggapku anak kecil lagi! Memangnya aku suka diusap-usap rambutku seperti anak kecil, hah?!"

"Habis kau itu manis Naruto. Jadi aku tidak bisa menahan ingin menyentuhmu." Timpal Sai hingga membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tak suka sedikitpun dibilang manis." Sungut Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bilang kau manis lagi, Naru-chan." Ucap Sai kembali dengan nada manjanya.

"Dan juga jangan panggil namaku seperti itu!"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana, ya?" kata Sai sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sai!!" gertak Naruto.

Naruto pun mengikutinya lalu dengan mesra Sai merangkul pundak Naruto dan berjalan-jalan kembali sebelum mencari barang yang ia cari.

Mereka tertawa senang bagai tak ada beban. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut saat di depannya ada sebuah sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Membangkitkan kembali ingatan dan beban yang sedari tadi ia lupakan. Tapi, dia begitu terkejut saat sosok itu bersama wanita lain. Melihat Sasuke sedang bermesraan dengan perempuan lain yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Sakura, teman sekelasnya. Sakura dengan manja menglayuti lengan tangan Sasuke bagai kekasih hatinya dan Sasuke hanya diam saat Sakura menglayuti lengannya. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berpapasan di jalan, Sasuke hanya bersikap acuh saat melihat Naruto sedang bersama Sai. Sedangkan Naruto, dia menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan mesra bersama teman wanitanya itu.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sai yang heran melihat Naruto tiba-tiba diam.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hmm.. Kita mau ke toko mana sih?" tanya naruto gelagapan.

"Di seberang jalan sana." Ucap Sai heran melihat Naruto kembali aneh.

Sasuke masih diam dengan raut wajah stoic-nya itu dan mendiamkan Sakura yang sedari tadi masih cerewet dengan pembicaraan yang membosankan bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke?" panggil Sakura yang melihat Sasuke melamun.

"Hnn?"

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada perkataanku yang menyinggung perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada." Sungut Sasuke.

"Hmm??" gumam Sakura bingung.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sai pun sampai di toko yang mereka tuju. Sebuah toko perhiasan imitasi yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik yang lucu.

"Kau mau mencari apa di toko seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sesuatu yang kucari ada di sini soalnya." Kata Sai.

Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam toko itu dan mencari sesuatu yang dicari oleh Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum."

"Memangnya apa yang kau cari? Biar aku juga bisa mencarikannya untukmu."

"Emm.. Sebuah pita satin yang bercorak emas. Aku selalu membelinya di sini untuk hadiah Ibuku, karena Ibuku sangat menyukai pita itu. Lagipula besok adalah hari ulang tahun Ibuku, jadi aku mau pergi berziarah ke makamnya untuk menyerahkannya." Ucap Sai.

"Eh.. Besok? Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, besokkan kau harus masuk sekolah. Lagipula besok ada rapat untuk membahas acara festival. Kaukan ketua osis, tidak boleh meninggalkan rapat begitu saja."

"En-en.." gumam Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pokoknya aku ingin menemanimu. Kalau masalah rapat, kita bisa mengundurnya saat jam sepulang sekolah."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa, aku yang ingin menemanimu." Kata Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ya Naru-chan.."

"Sai!!"

"Hahaha…. Baiklah. Ayo kita cari lagi." Timpal Sai sambil mencari kembali pita yang dimaksud itu.

Akhirnya Sai pun mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, sebuah pita satin emas yang begitu diinginkannya. Untung saja masih ada satu helai pita satin yang ditemukan Naruto ditumpukkan pita-pita lainnya. Lalu saat hendak membayar, tiba-tiba mata Sai melihat sesuatu yang begitu menarik di matanya. Sebuah hadiah untuk Naruto.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Sai dan Naruto pun kembali pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Ja, sampai ketemu besok." Pamit Naruto.

"Hei.." panggil Sai sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Eh.." Dan tiba-tiba Sai pun memeluk Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. "Sa..i??"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar saja." Ucap Sai. Lalu dengan lembut Naruto pun membalas pelukkan Sai.

Namun dibalik itu, di sebuah kamar yang gelap Sasuke memperhatikan mereka. Dia begitu kesal melihat Naruto berpelukkan dengan Sai. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah dan memukul sebuah kaca hingga kaca itu pecah berantakan, sehingga tangannya ikut berdarah karena tergores oleh kaca-kaca yang ia pukul barusan.

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Gomen baru bisa update..

Soalnya baru dapet ide and mood buat ngelanjutin nih fanfic..

Huhuhu,,,,ToT

Saya tdak mau berbasa-basi lagi..

Ditunggu reviewnya… n____n


	8. Mengerti

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai

Rated : T

**Don't Like! Don't Read!!**

Chapter 8 (Mengerti)

* * *

Setelah itu Sai pun pulang ke rumah, dan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun dia begitu kaget saat melihat ayah dan kakaknya tergeletak di pinggir meja makan.

"Se..sedang apa kalian?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Kau malam sekali pulangnya, kau juga tidak membuat makan malam untuk kami." sahut Minato.

"Kami sangat lapar, kau tidak membawa makanan untuk kami? Kenapa kau pergi kencan dan melupakan kami?" timpal Deidara.

"Siapa yang pergi kencan?! Lagipula kaliankan bisa memesan makanan di luar!"

"Makanan di luar tak seenak makanan buatanmu." sahut Deidara kembali.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau mengeluarkan uang lebih!" ucap Naruto.

"Huuh.. Kami lapar, buatkan sesuatu untuk kami."

"Iya-iya! Aku akan membuatkan makanan."

Lalu Naruto pun memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Ne, kau pergi kemana dengan Sai?" tanya Deidara.

"Bukan urusan kakak!" sungut Naruto.

"Hmm, pelit sekali. Pasti kalung itu pemberian dari Sai, ya?"

"Kalung?" ucap Naruto bingung. Lalu dia melihat ke lehernya, dia begitu terkejut saat ada sebuah kalung yang menggantung di lehernya. Bahkan dia tidak ingat kapan Sai memberinya sebuah kalung. Di pegangnya kalung itu, dilihatnya ada sebuah cincin yang tergantung di sana. Naruto kembali memutar balikkan ingatannya, dia ingat saat Sai memeluknya. Pasti saat itulah Sai memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya.

Lalu kembali Naruto melanjutkan memasaknya untuk ayah dan kakaknya, kalau kelamaan mereka pasti akan cerewet lagi.

Esok harinya, Naruto dan Sai membolos sekolah. Naruto pun menemani Sai untuk berziarah ke makam orang tua dan kakaknya.

Sesampainya di makam. Dilihatnya tiga makam berjejer di depannya, tampak terawat dan bersih. Di sana pun tertumpuk banyak sekali pita satin emas yang telah usang, mungkin setiap ulang tahun ibunya, Sai selalu datang ke sini.

Lalu Sai yang sedari tadi membawa bunga pun meletakkannya di altar makam keluarganya itu. Kemudian Sai berdoa untuk mereka yang sudah tak ada, dan sedikit berbicara dengan makam ibunya.

"Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama aku tak ke sini. Selamat ulang tahun, ibu. Aku datang dengan Naruto. Aku membawakan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu." ucapnya sambil meletakkan pita satin emas itu di altar makam ibunya. "Sudah lima tahun sejak kejadian itu, aku harap ibu bahagia di sana bersama ayah dan kakak. Tetaplah melihatku, ibu. Walau sekarang Ibu hanya melihatku di atas sana."

"Sai.." gumam Naruto.

"Hmm.. Ibu aku harus pergi. Lain kali aku akan ke sini lagi." pamit Sai pada makam ibunya itu.

Lalu Sai menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan pergi dari makam itu.

Sedangkan di sekolah Konoha, gossip sudah kembali menyebar dengan cepat saat Naruto dan Sai kini membolos bersama.

Saat itu Sasuke yang berjalan melewati kelas Naruto pun mendengar percakapan anak-anak kelas 3 yang sedang bergosip ria di kelasnya.

"Wah, setiap tanggal dan bulan ini mereka selalu membolos, ya? Memangnya ada apa, sih?" ucap Temari.

"Naruto dan Sai kemana, sih? Sepi deh ini kelas kalau tidak ada mereka." Gumam Gaara.

"Aku heran sekali, kenapa setiap tanggal dan bulan ini mereka selalu membolos bersama?"

"Mungkin merayakan hari jadi mereka kali."

"Hust… Memangnya sejak kapan mereka jadian?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak tahu, sejak masuk SMA mereka sudah dekat sekali. Mereka sudah seperti suami istri saja, lengket kemana-mana."

"Tapi Naruto sepertinya tidak seperti itu, deh."

"Hah, tidak ada yang tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke semakin geram dibuatnya. Pergi kemana Naruto dan Sai hari itu? Sasuke begitu penasaran dan ingin tahu dimana Naruto sekarang.

Saat itu Naruto dan Sai pun berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke sekolahnya untuk melaksanakan rapat yang tertunda.

"Sai, ini. Terima kasih." ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cincin pemberiannya.

"Hmm.. Kau suka?"

"Ya."

"Hah, aku senang jika kau menyukainya." ucapnya. "Ohya, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, kau akan mengambil kuliah jurusan apa?" tanya Sai.

"Hmm, aku belum memutuskannya. Tapi aku akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk kuliah di sana."

"Tokyo? Kau akan pergi ke sana?"

"Iya. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di sana."

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?"

"Aku bisa mancari kost-kostan di sana."

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan begitu, Sai!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Hei, kau tak selamanya harus tergantung denganku. Kau masih punya impiankan?"

"Impianku hanya bersamamu."

"Sai! Jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku bingung." Sungut Naruto sedikit dengan nada tingginya. "Sudahlah, kita tidak usah membahas hal ini lagi." Timpalnya sambil berjalan mendahului Sai. Namun tiba-tiba Sai menarik tangan Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu mendarat dengan lembut tepat di bibir Naruto.

"Berjanjilah padaku Naruto, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku mohon."

Naruto hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya dipeluk Sai, dia begitu bingung saat Sai memohonnya untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke sekolah tepat dimana anggota osis lainnya sudah berkumpul di ruangannya. Mereka mendiskusikan beberapa acara yang akan ditampilkan pada festival di sekolahnya yang kurang dari 1 minggu lagi. Keputusan pun segera diselesaikan hari itu juga, karena hari memang sudah begitu mendekati acara festival menjelang ujian kelulusan kelas 3.

Setelah rapat itu selesai, Naruto masih harus menyelesaikan file-file yang tertunda kemarin. Sai yang menemaninya pun hanya menggoda dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naru-chan, pulang yuk?" ajak Sai sambil memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Sai! Aku sedang sibuk. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan file-file yang belum selesai."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau menunggumu saja." akhirnya Sai pun menunggu Naruto hingga pekerjaannya selesai, lalu pulang bersama berdua. Saat berjalan di koridor kelas 1, tiba-tiba mereka melihat seseorang yang tengah asyik sedang berciuman di sana. "Heh, masih saja ada orang yang berbuat begitu di sekolah."

Diintipnya di jendela, dan dilihatnya Sasuke sedang mencumbui Sakura di kelasnya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dan kaget dibuatnya.

"Sai, ayo." ajak Naruto.

"Hmm.." gumam Sai sambil merangkul pundak Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak sadar dengan kedatangan mereka, dia malah sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuat Naruto cemburu.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Hmm.." gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun segera masuk ke rumahnya, melihat Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Sai bingung jadinya.

Malam itu Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayah dan kakaknya.

Namun beberapa jam kemudian, tidurnya menjadi tidak nyaman saat Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya seperti biasa.

"Dobe.." panggilnya.

"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.." namun sebelum bicaranya selesai, Naruto memotongnya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" ucapnya sambil melirik tangan yang diperban itu.

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau sudah benar-benar menolakku? Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa menerimaku, jadi kau lebih memilih bersama si brengsek Sai itu dari pada bersamaku?"

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, dobe. Seharusnya kau lebih tegas dengan perasaanmu itu." Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata, dia mencerna apa kata-kata yang dibilang Sasuke padanya. Namun dia begitu berat meninggalkan Sai, karena Sai sudah banyak menolong dirinya. Naruto menundukkan kepala dan sambil memeganginya dengan kedua tangan. Dia benar-benar berfikir keras. Kalau dia meninggalkan Sai dan memilih Sasuke, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sai nanti. Dan jika Naruto memilih bersama Sai, dia takut akan menyakiti hati Sasuke. Pilihan ini memang membuat hatinya bingung. Melihat itu Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto, dia memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. Dan Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut namun pelukkan Sasuke bisa membuatnya nyaman. Dia tidak lagi mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh, dan kini malah membalas dengan sebuah pelukkan yang lembut pula. "Jadi kau mencintaiku, dobe?"

"Tidak tahu." singkatnya.

"Hnn.." gumam Sasuke dibarengi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka masih saja berpelukkan seperti itu, tanpa ada satupun yang mau melepaskan satu sama lainnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita itu?" tanya Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke, namun tanpa harus memandang wajahnya.

"Sakura? Tidak ada. Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak." jawabnya. Dan tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto pun berbunyi, namun tidak dihiraukannya. Walau dia tahu itu pasti telepon dari Sai.

Malam itu, Sasuke memeluk Naruto hingga pagi menjelang. Hingga Naruto terjaga dalam tidurnya.

Pagi-pagi benar Sasuke sudah tak ada di kamar Naruto, dia telah kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Namun saat sarapan pagi, dia kembali datang ke rumah Naruto.

* * *

Seminggu setelah itu.

Festival telah dirayakan di sekolah Naruto, banyak sekali yang diadakan di sana. Setiap kelas membawa tema tersendiri, ada yang membuat rumah hantu, café maid, host club, hingga club meramal. Dan acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu adalah kembang api pada penutupan festival itu nanti malam. Siang itu di kelas Sasuke mengambil tema host club, tentu saja Sasuke lah yang menjadi salah satu host di sana. Walau sudah menolak dengan terang-terangan, dia tetap saja dipaksa seluruh kelas untuk meramaikan acara kelasnya itu. Dan alhasil dia menjadi susah dibuatnya. Banyak sekali yang memesan Sasuke untuk menemaninya, namun Sasuke sendiri hanya acuh dengan para tamu-tamunya itu.

Banyak sekali yang mengantri di depan pintu kelasnya dari kelas 1,2 maupun 3.

"Sasuke-kun hobbynya apa?" tanya seorang tamu padanya.

"Hnn.."

"Waaa.. Kakoi." Seru kembali para tamu yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke itu. Padahal Sasuke sendiri tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Ne, kau tahu Sasuke-kun. Ketua osis dan wakilnya nanti akan melakukan acara apa, ya?" sahut tamu satunya.

"Hnn?"

"Naruto senpai dan Sai senpai, apa akan melakukan penampilan seperti dulu, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar nama mereka disebut-sebut.

"Wah.. Pasti keren banget." sahut tamu satunya.

"Tahun lalu, Naruto senpai dan Sai senpai melakukan cosplay gothic gitu. Keren sekali. Mereka memberi pembukaan dengan menyanyikan lagu, Naruto senpai menjadi vocalisnya dan Sai senpai pegang Bass. Kalau diingat-ingat mereka keren sekali, memang pantes mendapat sebutan Papa Mama."

Mendengar ocehan itupun Sasuke menjadi kesal dibuatnya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan para tamu-tamunya. Dia pergi entah kemana.

"Sai, apa tidak apa-apa aku seperti ini?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau manis sekali Mama." Ucap Sai dengan senyum jahilnya.

Siang itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, anggota osis pasti membuat sebuah pembukaan sebegitu meriahnya. Tahun lalu mereka bergaya ala cosplay gothic dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dan untuk tahun ini, apa yang akan mereka bawakan?

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Ada requestkah yang akan dibawakan NaruSai nanti saat naik ke panggung?? n__n

Hahahahaa…. XD

Ditunggu reviewnya. 0

Sankyuu…


	9. Mencintainya

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai

Rated : T

Don't Like! Don't Read!

Chapter 9 (Mencintainya)

* * *

Sebelum Membaca, cobalah kalian semua memahami penggalan isi ini.

Once upon a time there was a white male dove that's falling in love deeply with a lovely beautiful white rose. The dove had been trying so hard night and day to tell about his feeling to the rose, and no matter how hard he tried to express his desire but he couldn't get the love of the rose.

"I'll never fall in love with you and don't ask why. I just can't do it!" said the rose. But the dove never gave up on trying to prove his love by meeting the rose every single day of his life. Finally the rose told him that she would have love the dove if he could turn her into a red rose.

And then one day the male dove came again to the rose after he cut one of his wings by purpose and shed his blood by dripping it to the rose and eventually changed her into the red one.

Penggalan ini kudapat dari Dosen Bhs Inggris saya.. XD

Kalau sudah membaca akankah Sasuke akan seperti itu?

Baca saja Fanfic gaje ini.. ^^

Tereeeeeteeeteeeeet,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, n____n

* * *

"Sai, apa tidak apa-apa aku seperti ini?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau manis sekali Papa." Ucap Sai dengan senyum jahilnya.

Waktu itu adalah saat dimana Naruto dan Sai memberikan penyambutan untuk pembukaan acara festival ini. Seperti tahun lalu mereka memakai pakaian gothic dengan lagu ala rock-nya. Dan sekarang mereka akan membawakan sebuah lagu pop namun dengan dandanan yang berbeda.

Naruto dan Sai mulai berjalan memasuki panggung bersama anggota osis lainnya yang memakai dandanan yang segenre dengannya. Para penonton bersorak ria saat mereka mulai naik ke atas panggung.

Dan tidak sengaja Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berada di depannya, wajahnya tiba-tiba blushing dibuatnya. Sasuke menutup mulutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebentar agar tak ada orang yang melihat wajahnya yang memalukan itu. Kepalanya masih diisi dengan penampilan Naruto yang begitu manis itu. Penampilan yang begitu girly namun bernuansa lolita itu membuat wajah para penonton begitu memerah melihat penampilan Naruto yang seperti wanita itu. Sedangkan Sai, dia memakai pakaian biasa dengan ala harajukunya. Hingga membuatnya sepadan dengan Naruto di sana. Para penontonpun ada yang menyiuli mereka dan menyoraki pasangan konyol itu. Semua ini adalah skenario yang dibuat oleh Sai untuk meramaikan acara festival terakhir mereka di sekolah ini. Naruto kini memang harus bergaya centil hingga meninggalkan sifat coolnya itu.

"Nee~~ Minna~~~" teriak Naruto dengan gaya centilnya hingga membuat para penonton di sana bersorak-sorai melihat penampilan manis Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnyapun ikut terkejut dibuatnya. "Arigachuu~ sudah datang ke acara festival yang kami buat. Untuk pembukaan, kami selaku anggota osis akan menghibur kalian semua dengan lagu yang kami bawakan. Pertama-tama kami persembahkan lagu troublemaker dari Arashi." tambah Naruto diringi dengan kedipan mata kirinya, membuat para penonton lemas dibuatnya.

Sasuke pun tak akan tinggal diam dan mau kehilangan moment manis ini, diambilnya ponsel dari sakunya dan dipotretnya pose Naruto dengan baju lolitanya itu. Setelah itu dia kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya sambil menikmati nyanyian Naruto di atas panggung itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Sasuke masih dengan posisinya, dan sedangkan Naruto telah menyelesaikan beberapa lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Namun saat hendak turun ke panggung, tiba-tiba Sai memanggil Naruto dengan mike-nya. Hingga suara keras terdengar sampai keluar.

"Naru-chan…" panggil Sai membuat Naruto terhenti untuk turun dari panggung. Dia membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah Sai yang tengah membawa sebuah bunga mawar merah. Naruto begitu terkejut saat Sai mendekati dirinya dan mulai berlutut di depannya, sambil mengacungkan serangkaian bunga mawar itu di depannya. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata manis yang dilontarkan oleh Sai.

"Sai, apa-apaan kau? Ini tidak seperti yang di scenario!" bisik Naruto pada Sai yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

"Naruto, terimalah bunga ini. Aku begitu bahagia tengah dipertemukan denganmu, kau selalu menemaniku saat gundah dan kau selalu menghiburku di saat aku sedang sedih. Aku mohon terimalah bunga ini."

Naruto begitu bingung dengan tingkah Sai ini. Dia ingin menolak bunga itu, namun orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai bersorak-sorak menyuruhnya untuk menerima bunga itu.

Saat Naruto ingin mengambil bunga dari tangan Sai, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan panggung itu. Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke. Naruto begitu kaget dan hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa harus menengok ke belakang.

Sasuke membawa lari Naruto dari Sai, lalu membawanya pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Hah-hah.." nafas mereka terengah-engah karena berlari dan Sasuke pun masih menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme? Kenapa kau membawaku pergi?" bentak Naruto.

"Hnn, jadi kau ingin menerima bunga itu?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Sasuke ini.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menerima bunga darinya. Bunga mawar merah itu tidak cocok untukmu. Aku kesal kau dekat dengannya, aku ingin kau selamanya bersamaku. Ini memang terdengar egois, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun sampai kau mau memberikan perasaanmu padaku."

"Hei, jangan bicara yang aneh."

"Aku memang aneh, dobe. Aku aneh karena melihatmu." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata saphire itu. "Aku memang bodoh, aku bodoh karena memilihmu. Padahal di luar sana banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang menyukaiku. Dan aku gila gara-gara mencintaimu!" tambahnya. Naruto begitu terkejut dan terdiam bagai patung saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata romantis barusan, hingga dia tak menyadari saat bibir mungil itu tengah dicium dengan lembut oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri membalas pelukkan Sasuke. Namun lama kelamaan Naruto sedikit kaget saat ciuman mereka tiba-tiba menjadi lebih panas lagi. Sasuke tengah berani memasukkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Dia ingin sekali memberontak, namun tubuhnya tak sama dengan hatinya. Naruto kini malah menikmati ciuman dari Sasuke itu. Merasakan itu, Sasuke begitu senang saat Naruto mau membalas ciuman darinya. Hingga Sasuke tambah memeluk erat tubuh Naruto itu.

"Ne, Teme." panggilnya.

"Hnn?"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukkanmu?"

"Tidak mau. Karena kau begitu manis seperti ini." ucapnya, hingga membuat wajah Naruto tak luput dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Teme, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hei!"

"Hnn? Aku sendiri tidak tahu, dobe. Pokoknya aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatmu. Tidak ada alasan lain lagi. Jangan tanyakan hal yang sama lagi padaku."

Naruto begitu berdebar-debar mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, padahal kalau bersama Sai dia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti ini.

"Seminggu lagi aku akan ujian kelulusan, dan aku akan segera lulus dari sekolah ini. Kau yakin menyukai orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, dobe? Aku tidak peduli umurmu berapa." jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau melanjutkan sekolahmu dimana?"

"Tokyo." jawabnya singkat.

"Tokyo? Sejauh itu? Kenapa?" Sasuke kaget dan melepaskan pelukkannya. "Padahal aku sudah susah payah datang ke sini dan kau malah mau pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di sana."

"Lalu aku?"

"Hei, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau masih harus melanjutkan sekolahmu di sini, teme. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam." sungutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, dobe."

"Hei! Jangan tergantung padaku. Aku bukan Tuhan, tak seharusnya kau tergantung padaku. Kau masih bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku, teme. Untuk sementara ini aku tidak bisa memilih kau maupun Sai, karena kalian begitu penting bagiku. Aku menaruh perasaanku padamu, teme. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak jadi milik siapa-siapa sampai aku kembali ke sini nanti." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh dengan lembut pipi orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Tak ada. Untuk sementara ini jangan temui aku dulu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Sai. Peganglah kata-kata terakhirku, teme!" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke begitu bingung dengan perkataan Naruto tadi, namun pendengarannya tak mungkin salah kalau dengan jelas Naruto bilang dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Saat Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba ponselnya pun berbunyi. Dan ada sebuah telepon dari Sai.

"Naruto, kau dimana?"

"Hmm.. kau sendiri dimana? Aku akan kesana."

"Aku di atas atap sekolah. Kesinilah, aku membawa ramen kesukaanmu."

"Iya. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi." Kemudian Naruto pun pergi menyusul Sai ke atas atap sekolah.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sai sedang asyik tertidur dengan sebuah majalah menutupi mukanya.

"Hmm.. Kau sudah datang?"

"Ah, maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi."

"Emm, tidak apa-apa. Duduklah, ini aku membawakan ramen kesukaanmu. Kau pasti lapar gara-gara sejak tadi pagi belum makan."

"Thanks." jawabnya.

"Hah, hari ini cerah sekali. Pasti nanti malam acara kembang apinya berjalan sukses, nih." gumamnya.

"Sai.." panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. sudah lama aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu."

"Hahaha.. Ada apa, sih Naru-chan? Jangan bertampang serius seperti itu."

"Sai, dengarkan aku. Aku sudah memutuskan ini sejak lama."

"Eh?"

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Ckakakkaka… XD

Gomen lama updet.. o

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan dibicarakan Naruto ya?

Nah, ini Episode menjelang akhir-akhir tamatnya nih..

Mungkin Chapter 10 akan tamat atau mungkin atau tidak..

Tunggu aja, ya..

Ditunggu reviewnya minna..

Sankyuu… n___n


	10. Pilihan

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai

Rated : T

Don't Like! Don't Read!

Chapter 10 (Pilihan)

* * *

"Sai, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku sudah memutuskan ini sejak lama. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Tokyo. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi."  
"Aku tahu kau ingin bersekolah di sana. Kalau begitu aku akan ikut bersamamu, Naruto."

"Tidak Sai, kau tidak bisa ikut denganku. Lagipula kau tak selamanya harus bergantung padaku. Aku tahu ini salah, aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi seperti dulu. Kau masih punya impian, dan tak hanya sekedar bersamaku. Maafkan aku. Aku.." jelas Naruto.

"Naruto.." sebut Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Impianku tetaplah sama. Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu. Apakah itu tidak cukup bagiku untuk bersamamu?"

"Sai, dengarkan aku! Aku tahu. Aku menyayangimu, namun aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku mohon, pahamilah kata-kataku ini."

"Apakah ada seseorang yang kamu sukai Naruto?" tanya Sai memastikan sesuatu.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam, dia terkejut dengan perkataan Sai. Namun dengan pasti dan yakin Naruto menjawab, "Ya. Aku menyukai orang lain, Sai."

"Apa orang itu Sasuke?" tanyanya kembali.

"Iya." jawab Naruto singkat namun menjelaskan segalanya pada Sai.

"Oh," gumam Sai lalu terdiam sejenak. "Secepat itukah kau mencintainya? Padahal kau dan dia baru saja bertemu." tambahnya.

"Maaf, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ada suatu perasaan yang lain jika aku bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, tapi aku jamin aku bahagia bersamanya." terlihat sebuah buratan senyum di pipinya. Sai mengerti bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Hatinya begitu tidak menerima pernyataan itu, namun dia mau merelakan cintanya demi kebahagiaan Naruto. Menukar sakit hatinya demi orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi melebihi apapun juga dan satu-satunya orang yang terpenting bagi dirinya. Sai pun menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk Naruto, agar tidak membuat suatu beban pada orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Emm.. it's ok Papa. Aku mengerti." jawab Sai yang membuat Naruto kaget. Dia begitu bingung melihat Sai yang begitu cepat menerima pengakuannya ini. "Tapi aku akan tetap ikut denganmu ke Tokyo. Aku juga ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di sana. Aku ingin masuk jurusan arsitek di sana. Jadi mohon bimbingannya, ya Naru-chan." timpalnya manja.

"Sai! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi!" gertak Naruto seperti biasanya.

"Hahaha.."

Melihat itu Naruto menjadi lega bahwa Sai telah menerima pilihannya itu. Dan bebannya untuk sementara ini telah berkurang.

* * *

Untuk beberapa minggu ke depan Sasuke tidak boleh bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar merindukannya, dia menahan perasaannya untuk Naruto. Dia ingin menepati janji untuknya. Tiap berpapasanpun Sasuke hanya bisa melirik Naruto, melirik sosok belakang Naruto yang begitu ingin disentuhnya.

Seminggu kemudian, ujian sekolah untuk kelas 3 dimulai. Anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 diliburkan untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara itu di rumah Sasuke, Sakura datang mengajaknya berkencan.

Diketuknya pintu rumah Sasuke, dan keluarlah seseorang dari balik pintu rumah itu.

"Hnn?"

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Ada apa?"

"Enn, maukah hari ini menemaniku pergi ke kota? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli." katanya.

"Sorry, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian nanti." sungut Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau pulang dan belajar saja, dari pada pergi bermain terus."

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli untuk.."

"Hari ini aku tidak mau kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin belajar. Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Sakura." sungut Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah cukup! Hanya kali ini saja kamu aku maafkan, tapi untuk lain waktu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Jangan pernah bermanja-manja padaku dan juga jangan datang lagi ke rumahku! Dan satu lagi, kau jangan sedikitpun menyebarkan gosib aneh tentang hubungan kita di sekolah. Aku tidak suka!" gertaknya. Mendengar itu Sakura menangis, dia begitu kecewa dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Dia pun menampar Sasuke dan berlari pergi meninggalkannya. "Huh, menyebalkan." timpalnya. Lalu Sasuke pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan kembali melanjutkan belajarnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto telah mengikuti ujian untuk kelulusannya. Dan untuk minggu depan dia harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti ujian masuk di Universitas Tokyo bersama Sai.

Dan sudah genap sebulan Sasuke menahan perasaannya untuk tidak bertemu dengan Naruto.

Saat itu dia membuka jendela kamarnya yang tepat di depan jendela kamar Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa hari ini Naruto pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti ujian masuk bersama Sai. Dan dengan diam-diam dia mulai membuka jendela kamar Naruto yang tidak pernah ia kunci. Dilihatnya kembali kamar yang tertata rapi dan bersih, dan ada seekor kucing yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah ranjang yang putih itu. Mata ekor Sasuke melirik-lirik dari sudut ke sudut kamar itu, merasakan bau yang sudah lama tidak ia cium. Lalu diangkatnya Pluto, kucing pungut yang diambil Naruto di jalan. Digendongnya dan di taruhnya di atas dada sambil ia tiduran di ranjang Naruto. Hingga ia tak sadar sudah tertidur pulas di sana, karena sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa tertidur gara-gara memikirkan Naruto yang begitu ia rindukan.

* * *

Hari ini surat kelulusan telah datang ke rumah Naruto melalui Pak pos yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Naru-chan, kalau kau tidak diterima di Universitas Tokyo kau harus melanjutkan pekerjaan kakak, ya." ucap Deidara.

"Tidak mau! Akukan tidak tahu diterima apa tidak kalau tidak membuka amplop ini!" sungut Naruto sedikit membentak kakaknya itu. Lalu Naruto pun membuka sedikit demi sedikit tutup amplop yang berada di tangannya itu, dan ditariknya kertas putih yang ada di dalamnya. Di kertas itu tertulis kata 'lulus', berarti Naruto diterima di Universitas Tokyo dan akan pindah ke sana. "Yes!" teriak Naruto senang, bahwa dia sudah diterima di Universitas Tokyo.

"Yah, berarti kau harus pindah dari sini." gumam Deidara sedikit kesal kalau adiknya itu telah diterima di Universitas Tokyo dan tidak jadi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Huh, akhirnya aku tidak selamanya harus membuatkan makanan terus dan membangunkan tidurmu yang seperti sapi itu." gumam Naruto.

"Huh.. Menyebalkan!" sungut Deidara sedikit kesal. "Ah, kau akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini?" tambahnya.

"Hmm, tidak tahu." katanya.

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Tidak pernah mengerti perasaan seseorang."

"Cerewet."

Naruto masih bingung bagaimana caranya memberitahu kelulusannya ini kepada Sasuke. Dia merasa canggung jika harus bertemu dengannya sekarang.

Malam harinya, setelah membuatkan makan malam untuk ayah dan kakaknya dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan berencana untuk segera tidur. Namun perasaannya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kali ini, dia ingin sekali memberitahu berita ini kepada Sasuke. Diketik sebuah tulisan di ponselnya, memberitahu bahwa dirinya diterima di Universitas Tokyo.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Naruto tak kunjung mengirim sms pada Sasuke, sebegitu susahkah hanya mengirim sebuah sms untuknya. Sampai dia tertidur pulaspun sms itu tak kunjung dikirimnya. Dan tiba-tiba jendela kamarnya dibuka pelan oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Sasuke. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto di saat Naruto tengah tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya wajah orang yang dicintainya itu, nampak tertidur dengan damai. Sasuke dengan diam menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Setelah itu dia duduk sambil menatap lembut wajah manis Naruto yang sedang tertidur di ranjang hingga tak ada satu centipun yg terlewatkan. Dia tersenyum manis menatap wajah Naruto, lalu dia tak sengaja melihat ponsel yang berada di dekatnya. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan dilihatnya ada sebuah sms yang tak jadi dikirim oleh Naruto. Dibacanya sms itu, dia tahu persis bahwa sms itu ditujukan kepadanya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali menaruh ponsel itu di tempat semula, lalu kembali memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Diciumnya kening Naruto dengan lembut, takut akan membangunkannya. Tapi gara-gara ciuman itu, Naruto malah membuka matanya hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu." katanya.

"Emm-emm.." gumam Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa malam-malam begini kau datang ke sini?" tambahnya.

"Aku." jawabnya sedikit berfikir. "Maaf, aku sudah melanggar janjiku padamu untuk tidak menemuimu untuk sementara waktu. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu denganmu, dobe. Maafkan aku."

"Teme, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah boleh menemuiku. Aku sudah diterima di Universitas Tokyo."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah membaca sms darimu."

"Sms?" tanyanya heran. Padahal dia tidak mengirimkan sms untuknya.

"Aku sudah membacanya tadi. Kenapa kau tidak mengirimnya?"

"Ah, maaf."

"Hnn, no problem. Yang terpenting aku sudah bertemu denganmu, dobe." Lalu Sasuke memeluk Naruto, dia begitu rindu dengannya hingga memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Teme.." panggil Naruto yang masih membalas pelukkan Sasuke.

"Hnn?"

"Malam ini temani aku. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Hnn.." jawabnya singkat. Lalu kembali Sasuke mencium dengan lembut bibir Naruto. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dan lama sekali Sasuke memendam perasaan dan hasrat ingin bertemu Naruto. Akhirnya entah apa yang mereka lakukan, pokoknya malam itu Sasuke semalaman bersama Naruto, menyalurkan kerinduannya untuk bertemu orang yang dicintainya lebih dari nyawanya ini.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, mendapati Sasuke tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Lalu Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya, dia merasa bahagia bersama Sasuke saat ini. Dan dengan lekat Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa yang perhatikan, dobe? Aku bukan objek yang bisa kau perhatikan setiap saat." Sungut Sasuke yang sedari tadi memang sudah terbangun.

"Hemm, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah manismu yang sedang tertidur, teme." jawab Naruto.

"Hnn? Menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka dibilang manis, dobe. Aku bukan uke sepertimu."

"Uke? Aku bukan uke-mu, teme! Lagipula kau lebih muda dariku, jadi jangan sebut aku uke!" sentak Naruto tidak terima kalau dirinya menjadi uke, lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hnn, baka! ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk erat kembali tubuh Naruto itu. "Dobe, aku mencintaimu." timpalnya, hingga membuat wajah Naruto memerah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu.

"Ne, teme." panggilnya.

"Hnn?"

"Besok bisa temani aku ke Tokyo? Aku ingin melihat-lihat rumah kontrakkan di sana."

"Rumah kontrakkan?"

"Iya. Akukan akan segera pindah ke sana, jadi aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal. Lagipula kaukan juga sudah lama di Tokyo, pasti sudah tahukan?"

"Hnn, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu, dobe." jawabnya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanyanya.

"Sai? Dia juga akan pergi ke Tokyo. Dia mengambil jurusan arsitek di Universitas Tokyo. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kesal tidak bisa menemanimu di sana. Aku ingin sekali cepat lulus dan menyusulmu ke sana." ucap Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu, teme." ucapnya dalam hati.

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja….

Tunggu Episode terakhirnya, ya.. n___n

Gomen kalau ini belum jadi episode terakhir..

Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi babak terkhir dari cerita I Love You ini.

Sankyuu,,,,

Ditunggu reviewnya..


	11. Forever

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuNaruSai

Rated : T

Don't Like! Don't Read!

Finale Chapter (Forever)

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu, namun hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk bersama-sama. Sasuke menemani Naruto pergi ke Tokyo untuk mencari tempat kontrakkan untuk dia tinggal. Mereka naik kereta api pagi-pagi sekali, agar bisa bersama lebih lama lagi.

Di dalam kereta Sasuke duduk sambil melipat kaki dan tangannya, hingga memposisikan dirinya begitu cool saat itu. Banyak orangpun dengan sengaja melirik-lirik Sasuke yang tengah terdiam dengan sepasang headphone terpasang di telinganya. Bukan karena ketampanan Sasuke yang membuat wanita-wanita terpesona, karena mereka begitu heran dengan pasangan yang romantis sedang menikmati kebersamaannya. Naruto yang tertidur di samping Sasuke pun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lengan Sasuke, hingga membuat semua orang berbisik-bisik menggosipkan mereka. Mereka bukannya menggunjingkan pasangan itu, namun mereka malah terpesona dengan pemandangan yang jarang mereka lihat setiap hari. Naruto memang masih mengantuk, dia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi bersama Sasuke dan memesan tiket kereta api ke Tokyo. Maka dari itu dia pun tertidur di samping Sasuke.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Naruto mulai membuka matanya, mengusap-usap mata kanannya dengan jari-jarinya. Sasuke yang merasakan Naruto yang mulai bangunpun melepaskan headphone yang masih terpasang di telinganya.

"Kita belum sampai?" tanya Naruto yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Belum. Masih 1 jam lagi, kau bisa tidur lagi dobe." jawabnya.

"Een.." gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tak luput dari semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya, gara-gara melihat Naruto yang begitu manis saat itu. "Ada apa?" timpalnya heran melihat Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hnn, tidak ada." singkatnya.

"Kau tidak lapar, teme? Aku membawa onigiri di tas, kau mau?" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal makanannya. "Hmm?" gumamnya dengan mulut tersumpal onigiri sambil menawarkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengambil salah satu onigiri dari kotak bekal Naruto dan segera memakannya.

Setelah itu..

1 jam kemudian. Tepat pukul 11 pagi, mereka sampai di Tokyo.

Sasuke tanpa malu menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar dari kereta api dan stasiun itu. Naruto pun sedikit kaget dan malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Namun dia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat telinga Sasuke yang memerah seperti tomat itu.

Lalu mereka pun berkeliling-keliling mencari rumah kontrakkan yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Sudah beberapa jam mereka mencari namun hasilnya pun tetap nihil, akhirnya Sasuke pun mempunyai ide tempat Naruto tinggal. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto agar tinggal di rumahnya di Tokyo, tepatnya tinggal bersama orang tuannya di Tokyo. Pertamanya Naruto menolak ide konyol Sasuke itu, namun gara-gara Sasuke yang memaksa akhirnya Naruto pun menuruti kemauan Sasuke untuk tinggal di rumahnya di Tokyo.

Setelah Naruto menyetujui ide itu, mereka pun langsung pergi ke rumah orang tua Sasuke tinggal.

Sesampainya di sana, orang tua dan Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke menyambut Naruto dengan hangat.

"Sasuke? Kau pulang?" tanya Ibunya yang kaget.

"Hnn, ayah dan kakak ada? Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian semua." tanya Sasuke pada Ibunya.

"Ayah dan Itachi ada, mereka sedang bermain kartu di ruang tengah. Lalu ini temanmu?"

"Oh, ini Naruto. Ibu masih ingat?" kata Sasuke.

"Naru-chan?" ucap Mikoto terkejut melihat Naruto. "Wah, kau sudah sebesar ini sekarang."

tambahnya sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Iya. Selamat siang, bi." sapa Naruto.

"Ayo masuk-masuk." ajak Mikoto.

Lalu mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam dan bertemu dengan Fugaku dan Itachi yang sedang bermain kartu. Setelah itu, Sasuke menjelaskan kedatangannya pulang ke rumah. Alasannya pulang ke rumah adalah meminta ijin agar Naruto boleh tinggal di sana untuk beberapa waktu sampai kuliahnya selesai. Tentu saja Mikoto dan yang lainnya setuju, karena Naruto sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Naruto pun sangat berterima kasih telah diberikan tempat untuk tinggal. Kemudian mereka pun kembali mengobrol dan 2 jam kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk undur diri dari rumah itu.

"Ibu, kami pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke.

"Secepat itu? Kalian tidak makan siang dulu di sini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak usah, bi. Kami masih ada urusan lain." sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati,ya."

"Hnn, ittekimasu."

"Itterasai."

Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu, mereka berencana untuk kencan seharian itu juga setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung di daerah Tokyo.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." kata Sasuke sambil mengajak Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat, sebuah danau yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Danau itu sedikit tersembunyi di balik semak-semak, hingga jarang ada orang-orang yang datang ke sana. "Bagaimana? Aku sering sekali datang ke sini kalau sedang bosan." tambahnya.

"Waah, keren.. Indah sekali." Ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan di danau itu.

"Kau suka?"

"E-em.."

"Hnn, untunglah aku membawamu kemari." Sasuke begitu senang membawa Naruto ke sana.

"Ne, kau mau foto bersamaku, teme?"

"Hnn, tidak." sungut Sasuke menolak ajakan Naruto.

"Ayolah." paksa Naruto. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau mambuat kenang-kenangan bersamaku?" tambahnya dengan puppy eyes yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menolak ajakan Naruto itu.

"Oke-oke! Tapi hanya satu kali saja."

"Hahaha.. Baiklah." Lalu Naruto pun mengambil ponsel dari balik sakunya. Dia mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke dengan tawa yang begitu merekah. Diangkatnya ponsel itu, lalu terfotolah moment-moment saat kebersamaan mereka di sana. "Teme, aku akan mengirimimu foto ini. Mana ponselmu?"

"Tidak usah." tolak Sasuke.

"Teme! Mana ponselmu!" gertak Naruto sambil merogoh-rogoh saku celana Sasuke. Dan akhirnya ditemukannya ponsel lipat yang berwarna hitam itu. Dibukanya ponsel itu, Naruto begitu kaget saat melihat sebuah foto terpampang di layar depan ponsel Sasuke. Namun Naruto mulai salah tingkah, wajahnya mulai memerah saat melihat fotonya tengah dijadikan wallpaper di ponsel Sasuke. "Te-Teme! Kenapa kau punya fotoku waktu festival sekolah?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Aah, aku mengambilnya diam-diam saat kau sedang mengisi acara. Tapi nomong-ngomong kau centil sekali Naru-chan." sindir Sasuke ikut-ikutan memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Teme! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" sungut Naruto sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya, hingga membuatnya manis saat itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, membuat Naruto melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto, memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, dobe. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." bisik Sasuke di sela-sela pelukkannya. Sasuke pun kembali mencium Naruto, mencium dengan lembut bibir orang yang dicintainya itu. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, dia kembali menatap kedua mata saphire itu.

"Sekali lagi." ucap Naruto. Mendengar itu Sasuke pun kembali mencium Naruto. Dan saat sasuke kembali melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto kembali memintanya. "Sekali lagi." tambahnya. "Sekali lagi.."

Setelah itu, mereka pergi berjalan-jalan ke kota. Sasuke pun menjadi penunjuk arah bagi Naruto. Memberitahu tempat-tempat yang begitu indah di Tokyo. Namun Tokyo adalah hutan baja, tempat dimana gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri kokoh di sana. Tapi ada juga tempat-tempat menarik di sana, Sasuke mengajak Naruto berkeliling di tempat-tempat itu satu persatu.

Hingga hari pun menjelang malam. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang malam itu juga.

Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua, bersama-sama seharian penuh hingga tak tahu waktu.

Di dalam kereta, mereka berdua tertidur lelap sambil menyandarkan kepala mereka satu sama lainnya hingga sampai kembali pulang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini adalah upacara pelulusan Naruto di sekolahnya. Semua anak kelas satu dan dua menangisi kepergian Naruto dan Sai, terutama anak perempuan yang paling keras menangisnya. Saat itu juga Sasuke tidak menemui Naruto, dia hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan juga hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya padanya, dan Sasuke membalas senyuman itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku selamat, teme?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Hnn? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kok begitu?" sungut Naruto marah.

"Bodoh kau." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menciumnya di depan umum. Untung saja tak ada yang melihat ciuman itu. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, dobe."

"Baka!" sungut Naruto malu.

* * *

"Naru-chan, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sai. Hari ini Naruto tengah mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke Tokyo, dia telah merapikan pakaian-pakaiannya masuk ke dalam tas.

"Emm, sedikit lagi." jawabnya. Ditengoknya keluar jendela kamarnya, terlihat sebuah kamar yang kosong tanpa ada seseorang di sana. Tentu saja itu kamar Sasuke, Naruto begitu ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari Naruto harus pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Setelah selesai merapikan pakaiannya, Naruto dan Sai turun ke bawah. Sebuah taksi tengah menunggunya di sana.

"Jaga kesehatanmu Naruto." ucap sang ayah.

"Kalau kau kangen dengan kakakmu ini, cepat-cepatlah pulang." kata deidara.

"Baik."

Saat Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam taksi, tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari-lari menghampiri Naruto.

"Dobe!" panggilnya.

Mendengar itu Naruto menengok ke arah asal suara itu, dan dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Teme? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hei, kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku? Kau jahat sekali, dobe."

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin…"

"Tidak apa-apa." potong Sasuke. "Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." tambah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Dan diselipkannya sebuah cincin emas putih di jari manis Naruto, hingga membuat wajahnya memerah semerah tomat.

"Teme, ini.."

"Aku akan menunggumu Naruto, aku akan memegang janjiku padamu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." sahut Sasuke lalu mencium kening Naruto dan turun ke pipi lalu bibirnya.

Deidara dan Minato yang melihat adegan itupun menjadi blushing dibuatnya. Sedangkan Sai, dia mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu. Walau dihatinya begitu sakit melihatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke." panggil Sai. "Aku memang menyerahkan Naruto padamu, tapi jika nanti kalau kamu membuatnya sedih. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan tidak akan segan-segan merebut Naruto. Ingatlah itu!"

"Aku tahu." sungut Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian. Jangan bicara seenaknya, ya!" sungut Naruto. "Teme, it's ok. Ingatlah kata-kataku yang pernah aku katakan padamu dulu. Aku pasti kembali, teme. Aku mencintaimu." kata terakhir Naruto sebelum dia mencium Sasuke.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sai pun masuk ke dalam taksi, akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kotanya.

Dan akhirnya kini Naruto telah memberikan hatinya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke akan tetap menunggu Naruto sampai kapanpun itu.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**

Hnn.. Akhirnya…Akhirnya… *Triak-triak Pake toa*

Tamat juga Fanfic Gajeku ini.. Jreeeng… XD

Maaf kalau alur tiba-tiba dipercepat.

Habis males juga nyeritain kencan mereka..

Gomen.. *Digampar SasuNaru Fans*

Eiiits.. Jangan kecewa dulu kalau cerita ini menggantung ala kadarnya seperti ini..

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya, ya..

-Dimana Mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun berpisah..-

Jeeejejejjejeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnggggg…………….

*Plaaaaaaaaaakkk*

Thanks buat semuanya..

Thanks juga bagi yang telah mengikuti fanfic gaje ini..

Domo Arigatou gozaimasu. n____n


	12. Cuplikkan

Fanfic I Love You emang sudah tamat..

Silahkan membaca sekuelnya di '**Valentine for Sasuke**.'

Itu lanjutan dari pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Oneshot!

Rated M!

* * *

**Cuplikan 'Valentine For Sasuke'**

"Hampir aku lupa." ucap Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia taruh di meja. "Otanjoubi omedeto. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium Sasuke. Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto untuknya.

"Kau tau dari mana, kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Bibi Mikoto yang memberitahuku." jawab Naruto. "Lalu ini.. Happy valentine day, teme!" tambahnya sambil membuka bungkus yang berisi coklat itu, diambilnya sebuah coklat dan ditawarkannya kepada Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu, teme."

"Aku tidak suka manis, dobe."

"Hmm? Baiklah, biarku makan saja." kata Naruto sambil memasukkan coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang tidak maukan!" sungut Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mencium Sasuke, dia menyadari bahwa Naruto mulai memasukkan coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan akhirnya menelan coklat itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih tidak suka manis?" tanya Naruto jahil. "Kau mau lagi?" timpalnya kembali menawarkan coklat yang ada di tangannya.

"Dasar!" sungut Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menciumnya.

* * *

Ja.. Ditunggu ya sekuelnya ini.

Sankyuu, telah menunggu Valentine for Sasuke ini.

Sampai ketemu lagi.. n__n


End file.
